A potem upadły niebiosa
by projekt-apo
Summary: My, Shinigami, nazywamy ten dzień Upadkiem Niebios i nie mówimy o nim. Najchętniej wszyscy, ci nieliczni, którzy przeżyli, by o nim zapomnieli, ale się nie da. Jak tutaj zapomnieć dzień, w którym umarł Król, a znany dotąd świat przestał istnieć.
1. Dramatis personae

**Mamy zaszczyt przedstawić projekt pisany przez trzy autorki: Laurie, Leukonoe i Meerevel. **

**W poniższym rozdziale przedstawiamy listę naszych OC (w nawiasach podane są właścicielki poszczególnych postaci), wokół których cały projekt będzie się kręcił. Niewykluczone, że poniższa lista będzie się jeszcze zmieniać.**

**Życzymy miłego czytania.**

* * *

**FULLBRINGER**

**Biuro do spraw Fullbring** (zajmuje się rejestracją, kontrolą i badanami nad Fullbringerami, a także wychwytywaniem tych, którzy nie chcą poddać się rejestracji, spora część personelu jest Fullbringerami, ale nie wszyscy)

- sekcja operacyjna

Kazumi Inaba (Leukonoe)

Fullbring: "Dulcis amor" - obrączka ślubna

status: dyrektorka sekcji, przed D-Day pracowała w Ministerstwie Obrony, straciła męża w wyniku chaosu jaki nastał po D-Day, mieszka z jedynym synem

Seki Kabayashi (Leukonoe)

Fullbring: "Firestarter" - zapalniczka zippo

status: dowódczyni 1 drużyny

Inaho Okita (Leuokonoe)

Fullbring: "Open your eyes" - oczy

status: członek 1 drużyny odpowiedzialny za zwiad i rozpoznanie, strzelec wyborowy

Ryu Idane (Leukonoe)

Fullbring: "Lost in the echo" - słuchawki

Status: członek 1 drużyny

Maya Kurihime (Laurie)

Fullbring: "Sacre Ignis" - długi kolczyk o kształcie płomyka

status: członek 1 drużyny, najmłodsza w drużynie

Shori Ito (Laurie)

Fullbring: "Heart of misery" - pistolet

status: członek 1 drużyny

- sekcja badawcza

Sakurano Mei (Meerevel)

Fullbring: "Victoria" - srebrny pazur noszony na serdecznym palcu prawej ręki.

Status: szefowa sekcji badawczej. Nie ma rodziny, nigdy nie wyszła za mąż; przed D-Day prowadziła nocny klub.

Shirosawa Kuroh (Meerevel)

Fullbring: „Little Eternity"- samonapełniająca srebrna papierośnica z grawerunkiem symbolu nieskończoności.

Status: Głowa jednego z terenowych zespołów badawczych. Jego rodzice i młodsza siostra zginęlli podczas D-Day.

Yatsuo Jirou (Meerevel)

Fullbring: "Where Are You, Darling"- gogle do spawania.

Status: zastępca Kuroha w zespole.

- sekcja wywiadowcza

Takeshi Kurochi (Laurie)

Fullbring: "Shadow Knight" - kolczyk w lewym uchu.

status: dowódca jednej z grup wywiadowczych, dawny wojskowy pracujący wtedy zagranicą, w czasie D-Day zginęła cała jego rodzina

**Rebelianci** (nie chcący się poddać rejestracji, polują na Shinigami, utrzymają raczej luźny kontakt pomiędzy sobą, działają w niewielkich drużynach, albo niekiedy pojedynczo)

Katsu Konishi (Laurie)

Fullbring: "Leoninus Unquis" - sygnet

Shirosawa Shiro (Meerevel)

Fullbring: "Nocturnus" - skórzana bransoleta na lewym nadgarstku, nabijana metalowymi ćwiekami.

Yukino Horie (Laurie)

Fullbring: "Blackhole" - bransoletka z muliny, którą dostała od Mayi,

status: dawna przyjaciółka Mayi

Tokugawa Daisuke (Meerevel)

Fullbring: "Keep Breathing" – płuca.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI**

Gotei (obecnie zorganizowane w kilkunastoosobowe drużyny, które utrzymują ze sobą ze względu na bezpieczeństwo ograniczony kontakt, zakłada się, że upadek przeżyło pomiędzy 200 a 300 Shinigamich)

*Vizardzi (po tym jak przestały istnieć bariery pomiędzy światami o wiele łatwiej jest przekroczyć granice pomiędzy Shinigami a Pustymi, jednak wciąż większość Shinigamich uważa, że dobrowolne zostanie Vizardem jest to zbrodnią, jednak i tutaj zaczynają się podziały, coraz więcej jest Shinigamich, którzy uważają, że w związku z okolicznościami, w jakim przyszło im funkcjonować, wszystkie chwyty, które dadzą im przewagę są dozwolone i są drużyny, w których Vizardzi normalnie funkcjonują, ale nadal bardziej muszą się kryć niż chwalić swoimi mocami)

- drużyna 16

Saga Kensei (Leukonoe)

Zanpakutou: Kaminari - "Burza gromów" - szeroka, srebrna bransoleta na lewym nadgarstku z grawerunkiem błyskawic

status: członek drużyny 16, przed Upadkiem należał do 9 oddziału, urodził się w Rukongai, jego matka zginęła podczas Upadku

Saga Miho (Leukonoe)

Zanpakutou: Suiteki - "Kropla Wody" - nóż w scyzoryku szwajcarskim

status: członek drużyny 16, przed Upadkiem należała do 2 oddziału, dusza z Rukongai, przybrana siostra Saga Kenseia

Hashimoto Kimiko (Leukonoe)

Zanpakutou: Unubore Hoshi "Dumna Gwiazda" - segment w wachlarzu

status: członek drużyny 16, przed Upadkiem należała do dziewiątego oddziału, pochodzi z jednego z Wielkich Rodów Seireitei, wnuczka byłej kapitan 9tki

- drużyna 6

Corrien Shiroyama (Laurie)

Zanapkutou: Yukikaze "Śnieżny Wiatr" - wisiorek o kształcie skręconego sopla

status: teoretyczna dowódczyni 6 drużyny, w praktyce większość obowiązków przekazała swojemu zastępcy, przed Upadkiem Trzecia Oficer w Szóstym Oddziale

Shohei Kimura (Laurie)

Zanpakutou: Moeru yona hanma "Ognisty Młot" - nóż myśliwski

status: zastępca Corrie, na nim spoczywa papierkowa robota i często też kontakty z innymi grupami, przed Upadkiem niższy oficer w Szóstym Oddziale

Ayase Yukihana (Laurie)

Zanpakutou: Chiryo hankei "Leczący Promień" - skalpel

status: członkini 6 drużyny, przed upadkiem członkini Czwartego Oddziału

Akira Kagari (Laurie)

Zanpakutou: Yoru no Akumu "Nocny Koszmar" - bransoletka z czarnych koralików

status: członek 6 drużyny

- drużyna 13

Hiroshi Yuu (Meerevel)

Zanpakutou: Akari Anchuu „Światło Mroku" – srebrny kolczyk z zawieszonym nań niewielkim zakrzywionym kłem.

Status: członek drużyny 13, przed Upadkiem piąty oficer w Drugim Oddziale.

Miomote Iku (Meerevel)

Zanpakutou: Sakebi no Kamen "Maska Krzyku" - wisiorek w kształcie opalizującego oka.

Status: członkini drużyny 13, przed Upadkiem niższy oficer w Trzecim Oddziale.

Yamitsuki Rin (Meerevel)

Zanpakutou: Hanaibuki "Kwietny Powiew" - nóż sprężynowy, ukryty w przypiętej do paska, skórzanej sakiewce.

Status: członek drużyny 13, przed Upadkiem szeregowy Shinigami w Trzynastym Oddziale.

Pozostałe drużyny (Leukonoe):

- drużyna 3

d-ca - Goro Igarashi

- drużyna 4

d-ca Taki Umeki

- drużyna 7

d-ca Aiko Moto

- drużyna 10

d-ca Gemmei Hike

* * *

**ARRANCAR **(po upadku Aizena i późniejszym najeździe Vanderreich niewielu ich zostało, rzadko kiedy opuszczają Tokio, które zostało podzielone na terytoria kontrolowane najczęściej przez pojedynczych, rzadko kiedy grupy Arrancarów, walki pomiędzy nimi są dość często spotykanym zjawiskiem)

Desya Ilyanovich (Leukonoe)

Resurrection: "Opuszczony Wojownik"

status: ciężko określić w ciągle zmieniającej się i niejasnej hierarchi panującej obecnie wśród Arrancarów, zajmuje samodzielnie dość niewielki obszar, który pokrywa się mniej więcej z dawną dzielnicą Taito

* * *

**QUINCY **(nie wiadomo, czy jakikolwiek Quincy przeżył Upadek, ale niewykluczone, że niektórym się udało, jednak muszą ukrywać się ze swoimi umiejętnościami, bo jest bardziej niż pewne, że zostaliby natychmiast zgładzeni, jeżeli jakikolwiek Shinigami by takiego odkrył)

* * *

**INNI**

Kenji Inaba (Leukonoe)

status: człowiek świadomy duchowo, syn Kazumi

Izuru Ito (Laurie)

status: człowiek świadomy duchowo, młodszy o dwa lata brat Shoriego


	2. Prolog

My, Shinigami, nazywamy ten dzień Upadkiem Niebios i nie mówimy o nim. Najchętniej wszyscy, ci nieliczni, którzy przeżyli, by o nim zapomnieli, ale się nie da. Jak tutaj zapomnieć dzień, w którym umarł Król, a znany dotąd świat przestał istnieć. Jak zapomnieć to światło - czyste, potężne reiatsu - które rozprzestrzeniając się po wszystkich światach, niszczyło to, czego wcześniej nie zniszczyło Vanderreich i zabijając tych, którzy nie zdążyli się ukryć, którzy byli za słabi, albo zbyt blisko jego epicentrum. Ci którzy przeżyli noszą blizny podobne poparzeniowym, na przedramionach, którymi osłaniali twarze, boki gdy odwracali się w ostatnim odruchu obronnym, lub na plecach, gdy uciekali w panice. Przeżyła garstka, która jakoś musi przeżyć w świecie, które żadne z praw do tej pory uważanych za niezmienne, nie funkcjonuje.

W świecie, który nastąpił nie ma Soul Society, nie ma Hueco Mudno, nie ma Świata Żywych, jest za jeden wielki bajzel. Granice pomiędzy wymiarami przestały istnieć. Na Tokio spadły resztki Seireitei, niszcząc je kompletnie. Kto nie został zabity tego dnia, został pożarty przez Pustych. Piaski Hueco Mundo utworzyły pustynny pas wokół zrujnowanego miasta. Wiemy, że wielu Arrancarom, którzy przeżyli najazd Vanderreich na Hueco Mundo, przeżyło również Upadek.

Równowaga, której byliśmy wiernymi strażnikami, przestała istnieć. Nie ma już zaświatów, do których można by odesłać zmarłych, więc zagubione dusze błądzą po świecie i ich najczęstszym końcem jest żołądek Pustego. Wśród ludzi drastycznie wzrosła liczba osób świadomych duchowo, którzy widzą duchy, Pustych i nas. Chociaż spora część z tych osób nadal nie przyjmuje tych elementów do świadomości, ich umysły odrzucają je jako zbyt nielogiczne. Jednak wśród pozostałych są tacy, co wraz ze świadomością uzyskali również moce. Fullbringerzy.

Nie wiemy, skąd przyszła pierwsza informacja o nas, kto powiedział zwykłym ludziom, że istniejemy i że to my, Shinigami, jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za katastrofę, która spadła na Japonię. Nie jest to teraz takie istotne. Ważniejszy był skutek. Rozpoczęło się polowanie.

Byliśmy nieliczni, rozproszeni, pozbawieni struktur dowodzenia i w większości niedoświadczeni. Niewielu z poprzedniej elity Gotei przeżyło Upadek, wielu z nich przebywało w samym epicentrum wybuchu, albo zginęli jeszcze wcześniej z rok Sternritterów. W dodatku nie mieliśmy do czynienia z Pustymi, tylko z ludźmi, z tymi samymi, których rozkazano nam chronić. Musieliśmy się ukryć. Ukrywamy się od kilku lat, jednak to niewiele dało. Chociaż polowanie już nie jest tak intensywne, to wciąż trwa. Wciąż znajdują się ludzie, Fullbringerzy, którzy zabijają nas bez litości, gdy tylko nas dorwą.

Przestaliśmy używać Żniwiarzy w tradycyjnej formie - miecze zbytnio rzucały się w oczy. Zaadoptowaliśmy się do świata, w którym przyszło nam funkcjonować. Wielu przekuło miecze w noże, inni w biżuterię, jeszcze inni w broń palną.

Jednak wciąż spełniamy swoją misję, chociaż wielu po tych kilku latach, zaczyna wątpić w jej celowość. Odprowadzamy dusze zmarłych, sami do końca nie wiemy co się z nimi dzieje, skoro nie ma już zaświatów, wiemy tylko że znikają po wykonaniu Pogrzebu Duszy. Zabijamy Pustych, chociaż ci rzadko kiedy opuszczają teren Tokio. Próbujemy przeżyć, pomimo tego, że wszyscy, których kochaliśmy, którzy byli nam bliscy, zginęli, że świat, w którym dorastaliśmy i uważaliśmy za stały, już nie istnieje. Próbujemy jakoś przełknąć dumę, że z elitarnych jednostek zamieniliśmy się w niewiele znaczące, ukrywające się grupki.

Nie ma nikogo, kto nie modliłby się o powrót starego porządku. Tylko teraz jest to niemożliwe.

* * *

Dzisiaj 8 lat po D-Day panuje względny porządek. Udało nam się odtworzyć struktury rządowe, udało nam zabezpieczyć teren Tokio, a dokładnie otaczających go pustyń na tyle, że te stwory - skądkolwiek przyszły - przestały przedostawać się wgłąb kraju w większej liczbie.

Jednak do tej pory nie udało nam się ustalić, co dokładnie zaszło tamtego dnia. W pierwszej chwili byliśmy pewni, że po raz kolejny na nasz kraj spadła bomba atomowa, albo co gorsza wodorowa. Jednak skutki, na które nie musieliśmy długo czekać, nie miały nic wspólnego ze skutkami użycia jakiekolwiek broni znanej człowiekowi.

Pierwsze były duchy. Nie wszyscy je widzieli, jednak i tak liczba tych, którzy potrafili je dostrzec, i będących zupełnie zdrowych psychicznie, była zbyt duża by zjawisko zignorować. Później pojawiły się potwory, w większości przybywały od strony zniszczonego Tokio i zjadały zarówno duchy, jak i żywych ludzi. Następnie pojawili się ludzie, którzy wykazywali moce paranormalne. Chociaż ci ostatni nie byli zupełnym zaskoczeniem, przynajmniej nie dla niektórych agencji rządowych. To od tych agencji przyszło nazywać tych ludzi Fullbringerami.

Potem gruchnęła wieść o Shinigami. Uznajemy, że źródłem tych informacji była jedna z dowódczyń Rebeliantów. Jednak nigdy nie została w pełni potwierdzona. Mamy informacje na temat ludzi, którzy wykazywali się nieco innymi mocami niż Fullbringerzy, jednak są one zbyt skąpe, by działać na ich podstawie. Jeżeli ci Shinigami naprawdę istnieją, to doskonale się ukrywają. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli wierzyć plotkom, mają powód. To oni mieli wywołać burdel, który my musimy teraz sprzątać.

"Polowanie na czarownice" jakie te plotki rozpoczęły dotknęły wielu niewinnych ludzi i doprowadziły do eskalacji przemocy i przestępczości związanej z Fullbringerami. Dlatego cztery lata temu powstało Biuro do spraw Fullbringerów, które jest odpowiedzialne za wyszukiwanie, rejestrację i kontrolę ludzi o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach. W ramach Biura działa specjalna sekcja operacyjna, która ma za zadanie łapanie tych Fullbringerów, którzy nie chcą poddać się obowiązkowi rejestracji. Największą grupę stanowią Rebelianci, którzy wciąż prowadzą swoją wojnę przeciwko Shinigami, nie zważając na ofiary wśród normalnych ludzi.

Ze względu na te wyjątkowe okoliczności Japonia na powrót przeszła w stan izolacji, utrzymując z resztą świata niewielki kontakt i ograniczony handel.

Wielu zginęło, ale nie mamy zamiaru pozwolić na dalsze ofiary.


	3. Rozdział 1

Było już późno, na ulicach panowała zupełna cisza i pustka - wszyscy grzecznie od godziny 22 siedzieli w domu, nikt by nie chciał być przyłapany po godzinie policyjnej. Zwłaszcza w tej części miasta. Ziejące pustką budynki, niektóre nadpalone, powybijane okna - szkło wciąż walało się po ulicach - jedno z miejsc, które najbardziej ucierpiało podczas zamieszek i niepokoi, które wybuchły po D-Day, a na których odnowę i ponowne przystosowanie do zamieszkania nie było ani czasu ani pieniędzy.

W wejściu do jednego z wielu zrujnowanych sklepów stała dowódczyni pierwszej drużyny operacyjnej Biura, Seki Kabayashi, młoda, jeszcze nie trzydziestoletnia, z krótkimi włosami pofarbowanymi na intensywną czerwień - spod spodu wychodziły już czarne odrosty. Jak zwykle w wysokich butach, bojówkach i nieodłącznej dość już znoszonej skórzanej kurtce. Paliła papierosa, dym leniwie ulatywał ku niebu. Niemalże można było się poczuć jak na spokojnym wieczornym spacerze. Gdyby nie sprawa, która siedziała przywiązana do krzesła na zapleczu sklepu. Sprawa, którą trzeba będzie się zająć, gdy już odzyska przytomność. Jakaś rebeliancka sucz, którą udało im się osaczyć. Seki z większą niż była potrzeba siłą zdeptała niedopałek. Rebelianci. Szczerze ich nie znosiła. Jedyne co próbowali osiągnąć to chaos, a ci cali Shinigami, o których trąbili na lewo i prawo, ale nikt poza nimi ich nie widział, byli jedynie pretekstem do wszczynania bójek i zamieszek. Przez nich zwykli ludzie coraz bardziej nieufnie patrzyli na Fullbringerów nawet tych zarejestrowanych. Splunęła przez zęby i jeszcze rozejrzała się po okolicy, chociaż wiedziała, że i tak nie zobaczy tej dwójki z drużyny, których wystawiła na czujkach. Jeszcze dwójka była w środku i pilnowała rebeliantki.

Maya ziewnęła z nudów, choć jej czujne spojrzenie omiotło pomieszczenie, w którym prócz niej był tylko Shori z jej drużyny i nieprzytomna rebeliantka. Takie akcje ją nudziły, bo zawsze było tak samo. Nosz ile można? Rebeliantom chyba nigdy się nie nudziło, a to oni musieli za nimi sprzątać. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na dziewczynę, ale ta nie wyglądała, jakby miała się właśnie obudzić. Zresztą nie jej sprawa, miała ją tylko upilnować.

- Może choć raz usłyszymy coś ciekawego - mruknął Shori.

Maya odwróciła na niego spojrzenie.

- Chciałbyś. Znowu bajki o shinigami? A może tym razem pegazy, jednorożce i inne baśniowe stwory? - zapytała uprzejmie.

- Za dużo się książek naczytałaś.

- Po prostu się nudzę. Rutyna mnie dopadła - skłamała gładko.

Kolejne słowa już nie padły, gdy usłyszeli cichy jęk pochodzący od strony rebeliantki. Najwyraźniej właśnie wracała do rzeczywistości, która w tej chwili nie wyglądała dla niej zbyt kolorowo.

- Mądra czy głupia? - zapytał Shori.

- Głupia.

- Co stawiasz?

- Jak zwykle - uśmiechnęła się. - Nie wypłacisz się, skarbie.

Lekkim krokiem ruszyła do wyjścia, gdzie jeszcze moment temu Seki paliła papierosa.

- Nasza królewna się obudziła - poinformowała kobietę.

- Doskonale - rzuciła Seki, widocznie również znudzona czekaniem. Uśmiechnęła się nieco sadystycznie i ruszyła w stronę zaplecza. - Jak tam samopoczucie, kotku? - zapytała, pochylając się nad przywiązaną do krzesła dziewczyną. - Albo wiesz lepiej nie odpowiadaj, przejdźmy może od razu do konkretów.

- I tak nic wam nie powiem! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna nieco niewyraźnie, miała ewidentnie rozbity nos. - Zdrajcy! - Szarpnęła się w krześle. - To Shinigami, to ich powinniście łapać nie nas!

Shori uśmiechnął się, słysząc znów tę samą śpiewkę. Rozłożył ręce w kierunku Mayi, która oparła się o futrynę drzwi z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

- Co, młody? Kolejny zakład? - zaśmiała się.

Zupełnie nie przejmowali się, że rebeliantka słyszy, jak raz po raz zakładają się o jej odpowiedzi. Sama sobie winna.

- Ej, młoda - spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Weź mi tu nie gadaj znowu tych bzdur o shinigami, bo mnie puści z torbami.

Seki zerknęła na Shoriego i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Co też uwierzyłeś w szczurzą inteligencję w tych oczętach? Też miałam nadzieję, że jednak będzie z ciebie lepszy pożytek, kotku - ostatnie zdanie skierowała już do rebeliantki, która zaciskała zęby w złości.

- Liczyłem na to, że w końcu zmądrzeją, a faktem jest, że już jej wiszę dwie flaszki - podbródkiem wskazał na Mayę, która parsknęła śmiechem.

- Mówiłam, że zaraz po przebudzeniu bajki zacznie opowiadać. Nie moja wina, że jesteś naiwny, Shori.

- Jesteście ślepi! - warknęła rebeliantka. - Nie chcecie przyjąć do wiadomości, kto tak naprawdę stoi za tą całą katastrofą!

- Nie, nie chcemy - przyznała sucho Seki, wyciągając zapalniczkę zippo z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Pobawiła się nią przez chwilę, otwierając i zamykając z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. - Za to doskonale wiemy, kto stoi za kolejnymi zamieszkami. - Podeszła do dziewczyny z otwartą zapalniczką, chwyciła jej włosy i szarpnęła, tak że tamta skrzywiła się z bólu. - Takie śmiecie, jak wy! - warknęła, patrząc dziewczynie w oczy. - Gówno mnie obchodzi, czy za tamtymi wydarzeniami stali jacyś Shinigami, czy inne jednorożce czy pegazy. Moim zadaniem jest zaprowadzenie porządku, a wy robaczki, szczurki cholerne mi to utrudniacie. Dlatego teraz grzecznie powiesz mi, gdzie jest wasza baza, ilu was jest, gdzie się spotykacie, kto wami dowodzi.

- Gówno ode mnie usłyszysz, suko - syknęła dziewczyna i nawet udało jej splunąć na kurtkę Seki.

Ta spojrzała na mokrą plamę, a potem na rebeliantkę i uśmiechnęła się nadzwyczaj uroczo.

- Przygotuj się na jedzenie kleiku do końca swojego życia - poinformowała słodkim głosem i pstryknęła zapalniczką.

Ogień nie zapłonął, ale dziewczyna wrzasnęła z bólu, gdy przypaliło jej wnętrzności. Próbowała się zwinąć, ale chwyt na włosach jej nie pozwalał.

- Może boleć dużo bardziej - ostrzegła Seki. - A teraz ilu was jest, gdzie macie siedzibę?

- Gówno... - wydyszała i tym razem nie wrzasnęła, tylko zagryzła zęby, gdy zapalniczka pstryknęła jeszcze raz.

- Ilu… - zaczęła.

- Szefowo - w słuchawkach wszystkich odezwał się głos wystawionego na czujkę Inaho. - Mamy towarzystwo. Trzech zbliża się od północy.

Jeszcze przed momentem wykrzywiający się do siebie Shori i Maya teraz się uspokoili i czujnie spojrzeli najpierw w pobliskie okno, a potem na Seki, czekając na szczegółowe rozkazy. W teorii ktoś powinien pilnować tego kwiatka zwijającego się z bólu.

- Jakby co z mojej strony jest czysto - poinformował od razu Ryu wystawiony na drugą czujkę.

- Inaho, czy istnieje możliwość, że są to zwykli ludzie? - zapytała na mikrofonu, ale nie potrzebowała odpowiedzi z drugiej strony, wystarczył jej pewny siebie uśmiech rebeliantki. - Myślisz, że przyjaciele ci pomogą?

- Wątpię - odpowiedział tak czy siak Inaho. - Nie kryją się i jeden porusza się o wiele za szybko.

Seki spojrzała jeszcze na rebeliantkę, potem na swoich podwładnych. Uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie.

- Idziecie, wesprzyjcie Inaho - poleciła. - Ja pobawię się jeszcze naszym szczurkiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała przerywać tej zabawy, bo któryś z tamtej trójki tu dotrze - dodała. - Poszli.

- Może trochę zaufania? - rzucił na pożegnanie Shori.

- Nie prowokuj jej, kretynie, bo po nas też nie będzie, co zbierać - mruknęła Maya.

Jakoś nie przepadała za sposobami przeprowadzania przesłuchań szefowej, ale głośno tego nie mówiła. Choć może to po prostu przeciwność żywiołów, którymi charakteryzują się ich Fullbringi.

Wspólnie opuścili zaplecze i bez zbędnych słów ruszyli w kierunku Inaho. Żarty się skończyły. Z daleka dostrzegli trójkę rebeliantów, która z każdym krokiem była coraz bliżej gotowa do walki. Maya zatrzymała się obok towarzysza, skubiąc kolczyk. Zawsze robiła tak przez walką, jakby się denerwowała, ale to nie miało z tym nic wspólnego.

Inaho siedział na dachu jednego z wyższych budynków, ale zeskoczył z niego - odbijając się od ściany sąsiedniego - jak tylko Shori i Maya znaleźli się w pobliżu - wylądował na przykucniętych nogach. Poprawił jeszcze przepaskę, która przytrzymywała ciut przydługą grzywkę. Tutaj w cieniu alejki, jego oczy przez chwilę świeciły jak u kota.

- Pojawił się czwarty - poinformował od razu. - Ten się bardziej ukrywa, widocznie mają nadzieję wziąć nas w jakąś pułapkę. Ta trójka robi za przynętę. Jeden z nich jest naprawdę szybki. Tego trzeba zdjąć pierwszego, zanim zapędzi się za daleko - raportował. Ściągnął z ramienia torbę. Otworzył i zaczął składać karabin wyborowy. Fullbring Inaho nie dawał mu żadnej przewagi w walce, za to doskonale nadawał się do zwiadu, dlatego musiał polegać na zdobyczach technologi zwykłych śmiertelników, gdy przychodziło do starcia. - Znajdę dogodne miejsce i będę was wspierać

- Jasne. Mayu, szybkiego zostawiamy tobie. Tylko go nie utop w lodzie, a reszta już jak leci.

- Ja nie zawodzę - rzuciła, aktywując Fullbring.

Od razu wokół niej zrobiło się chłodniej, ale uwagę skupiła na zlokalizowaniu pierwszego z przeciwników. Sagre Ignis najlepiej sprawiał się na odległość, przynajmniej nie musiała patrzeć na własne twory, co zawsze sprawiało, że nie mogła zasnąć. Woda w powietrzu zamarzała z taką szybkością, że większość ludzi nie była w stanie zorientować się, co się właściwie dzieje zanim zamarzli, co czasami było utrudnieniem, jeśli ofiara miała pozostać żywa.

- Mam go - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem do samej siebie, bo chłopaków już nie było.

W tym samym czasie Shori skradał się ukosem na pozostałą trójkę. Nie lubił używać własnego Fullbringu, więc element zaskoczenia bardziej mu odpowiadał. Ocenił ich jednym spojrzeniem, wybierając pierwszego przeciwnika. Zwalił go z nóg zanim zdążył aktywować Fullbring, pięścią uderzając mężczyznę w szczękę. Zaskoczony rebeliant próbował zadać cios, ale Shori mu na to nie pozwolił, skutecznie pozbawiając go przytomności. Wiedział, że z pozostałą dwójką tak łatwo nie będzie.

Jeden z nich, ewidentnie jakiś obcokrajowiec, barczysty i wysoki, warknął z głębi gardła, obnażając cały zestaw zębów, albo bardziej zwierzęcych kłów. Wydawało się również, że o ile to możliwe stał jeszcze większy. Twarz mu się wykrzywiła w dziwny zwierzęcy grymas. Zamachnął się wielką, zakończoną pazurami łapą.

- Maya zawsze chciała pieska - stwierdził Shori, ledwo się uchylając.

- Bo ciebie też zamrożę - usłyszał w słuchawce.

Wielkolud nie tracił czasu, po prostu atakował z całej siły i wbrew stereotypowi - duże znaczy wolne - z zadziwiającą prędkością.

Drugi z Fullbringerów wykorzystał okazję, żeby się wymknąć, ewidentnie stwierdzając, że jego towarzysz wystarczy.

- Inaho, widzisz tego drugiego? - zapytała Maya, z daleka widząc, że Shori coraz gorzej sobie radzi.

- Mam go - potwierdził Inaho, śledząc uciekającego przez lunetę karabinu.

- Jest twój, a ja pomogę temu kretynowi, który chyba zapomniał, że nie jesteśmy tu dla zabawy. Shori, złaź! - krzyknęła. Usłyszała jeszcze, jak Inaho mruczy "łaskawa pani" i coś piknęło w tle, pewnie tłumik karabinu.

Zignorowała jego pomruk, skupiając się na wychwytywaniu kropel wody w powietrzu. Te zaczęły blyszczeć wokół dwójki walczących Fullbringerów, zwracając uwagę Shoriego, który właśnie uniknął jednego z dwóch kolejnych ciosów. Drugi go dosięgnął, więc miał okazję z bliska zobaczyć działanie Fullbringu dziewczyny. Drobiny lodu wirowały wobec przeciwnika, który chyba nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje, ale jego uwaga została całkowicie odwrócona od chłopaka. Kilka chwil później zamiast wielkoluda Shori podziwiał jakby żywą statuę z lodu.

- Lepiej się jeszcze nie ruszaj - usłyszał jej głos.

- Mnie też chcesz zamrozić? - zapytał.

- Chyba nikt by nie narzekał. Posprzątane.

Podeszła do niego, starając się nie patrzeć na własne dzieło. Shori nie wyglądał najlepiej, koszula była w strzępach, z ramienia i z wargi płynęła krew, ale to nie było nic poważnego.

- No co jest?

- Zacznij ty używać Fullbringu zamiast urządzać zapasy - mruknęła. - To chyba wszyscy.

- Co cię znowu ugryzło? I zrozum tu kobietę.

- Został jeszcze jeden - przypomniał im Inaho. - Ale… Nie mogę go namierzyć… Szlag - mruknął pod nosem. - Musi mieć jakiś sposób, żeby zupełnie znikać, nie widzę go na żadnej z wizji. - W głosie dało się wyczuć lekki niepokój. - Ryu, masz coś?

- Nic. Może po prostu wyszedł ci z zasięgu? - powiedział spokojnie zapytany.

- Moment. To ja liczyć nie potrafię czy ty? - zapytała Maya. - Naliczyłam czterech pokonanych i o czterech mówiłeś.

Rozejrzała się nerwowo, ale nie zauważyła żadnego ruchu. Poczuła cień irytacji na myśl, że kogoś przepuścili.

- Bo powinno być ich czterech, ale…- powiedział Inaho. - Miejsca się nie zgadzają. Był ten szybki, którego załatwiła Maya, on szedł od północy razem z jeszcze dwójką, do której poszedł Shori, ale tam była ich trójka. I był jeszcze jeden, którego widziałem, że trzymał się z dala.

- Coś ich dużo - stwierdził Shori, poważniejąc na chwilę. - Chyba coś szykują. Coś dużego, sądząc po ich ostatnich ruchach.

- Ta, zamach na shinigamich - mruknęła dziewczyna.

- Kociaki moje kochane - wtrąciła się Seki niezwykle spokojnym głosem, gdzieś w tle dało się słyszeć ciche łkanie. - Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że powinnam wam wysłać na jakiś podstawowy kurs matematyki?

- Jakby Shori się nie zabawiał z rebeliantami, to nie byłoby problemu - odparła Maya.

- Zawsze zwalasz na mnie - mruknął niezadowolony.

- A proszę pani, on uderzył mnie pierwszy! Wcale, że nie, bo ona zaczęła - załkała teatralnie Seki. - Inaho - powiedziała już poważnym tonem. - Od północy szło ich trzech, tak? Jednego załatwiła Maya, dwóch w sumie Shori przy drobnej pomocy, przy okazji żuczku mój kochany, po powrocie pogadamy sobie o twojej niechęci do Fullbringa, jednego załatwiłeś ty, Inaho. Ale nadal brakuje jednego, który się skradał.

- Zgadza się, Szefowo.

- Może niech sprawdzą, czy wszyscy są ludźmi - wtrącił się Ryu. - Pewnie jak podchodzili, byłeś na termowizji, co Inaho?

- Inaho sprawdź tego, którego zastrzeliłeś. Shori tego co sam załatwiłeś, Maya nie wiem jak, ale zrób to samo ze swoimi lodowymi figurami. Jeżeli któryś jeszcze dycha zabierzcie ze sobą. Zwijamy się. Też mi się nie podoba, że ich się tutaj tyle kręci.

- Zrozumiano.

Maya niechętnie sprawdziła pierwszą swoją ofiarę, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał jakiekolwiek cechy zwierzęce. Drugiego sprawdzać nie musiała, zawsze Shori może potwierdzić, że miał coś z wilkołaka - obaj byli martwi.

Shori uśmiechnął się i skrępował ręce nieprzytomnego rebelianta. Przy okazji przeszukał mu kieszenie, choć nie liczył na wiele czy jakąkolwiek wskazówkę. Później się go przesłucha. W ogóle za to nie przejął się zapowiedzią rozmowy na temat swojego Fullbringu. W końcu to był jego wybór, a skoro nie musiał, to go nie używał. Proste. Nie jego wina, że Maya jest dzisiaj nie w sosie i marudzi. Zwykle jej to w ogóle nie przeszkadza i jakoś żyją.

- Wszystko jasne - odezwał się Inaho. - Ten, którego ustrzeliłem, to jakaś lalka. Dlatego nie widziałem go na termo. Ale to znaczy, że jeden zwiał.

- Zostaw - poleciła Seki. - Ewidentnie kręci się ich tutaj więcej niż byśmy sobie tego życzyli. Zwijamy się. Przykro mi, szczurku, ale twoi przyjaciele ci jednak nie pomogą - powiedziała z niemalże szczerym żalem, ewidentnie kierując te słowa do złapanej wcześniej rebeliantki, zapomniała widocznie wyłączyć mikrofonu. - Jednak wiedz, że doceniam twoją chęć do współpracy. - Gdzieś w tle dało się usłyszeć słaby, niewyraźny głos dziewczyny. Na jej słowa Seki tylko się zaśmiała. - Z przyjemnością, ale nie. - Huknął wystrzał. - Gotowi na powrót do domciu, miśki?

- O niczym innym nie marzę - mruknęła Maya, mając nadzieję, że nikt jej nie usłyszy.

Po obejrzeniu własnych tworów przeszła jej ochota na jakiekolwiek żarty. Właśnie dlatego wolała używać Fullbring na odległość, ale tym razem tak dobrze nie było.

- Jeśli ma się tu ich zlecieć więcej, to ja się chętnie wyniosę do ciepłego łóżka - zażartował Shori.

- I przytulisz się do ciepłego cyca? Brzmi jak plan - dodała Seki. Ewidentnie była dzisiaj w dobrym humorze, chociaż to mogło się zmienić w każdej chwili. Czekała na resztę drużyny przed sklepem już z papierosem w zębach.

- W marzeniach, szefowo - westchnął teatralnie, wzbudzając śmiech reszty drużyny. - Tylko w marzeniach, bo w tych czasach kobiety są strasznie chłodne.

- Dramatyzujesz, ja tam cała płonę. - Na potwierdzenie zapaliła ogień na dłoni.

- Nie obraź się, szefowo, ale pochodnią też nie chcę być. Nie, żeby czegoś ci brakowało czy coś, ale trzeba słuchać swojego instynktu samozachowawczego.

- W takim wypadku nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak zostać gejem - stwierdziła poważnie.

- Ta, to Inaho i Ryu nie będą mieli chwili spokoju - wtrąciła się Maya. - Szybko zostaniemy bez ich wsparcia.

- Śliczny z ciebie chłopiec, Shori, ale niestety nie w moim typie - wtrącił się Ryu beznamiętnym głosem.

- Wyobraź sobie, że ty w moim też nie - parsknął chłopak.

- I widzisz, mówiłam ci, Ryu, że kluczem do serca faceta jest uśmiech, musisz nad tym popracować.

- Tak jest, Szefowo - mruknął Ryu służbiście.

Powrót do zaparkowanego kilka przecznic dalej samochodu upłynął na wzajemnych żarcikach i bez wielkich przygód, poza tym że schwytany chłopak się obudził. Zaraz jednak został potraktowany środkiem usypiającym.

Już jakiś czas po tym jak odjechali wśród ciemnych alejek nastąpiło poruszenie. Ktoś podszedł do lodowej rzeźby, w którą zamienił się zwierzęcy wielkolud, przytknął do niej dłoń. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, ale w końcu lód zaczął się topić. Nim jeszcze stopił się do końca, wielkolud ryknął i otrząsnął się resztek, wytrząsając je z grubego futra. Niedźwiedzi pysk, łatwy do pomylenia w ciemności z wilczym dopiero po chwili zaczął znikać, ustępując miejsca ludzkiej.

- To ma być zimno - zaśmiał się wielkolud, przybierając na powrót bardziej ludzkie, chociaż wciąż spore rozmiary. - Powinni…

- Tak powinni pojechać na Sybierię tam dopiero jest zimno - wtrącił się nieco zmęczonym głosem mężczyzna, który go uwolnił. Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

- Zabrali Kwiatuszka - mruknął "Niedźwiedź", idąc za drugim mężczyzną.

- Poradzi sobie - stwierdził spokojnie.

Nie mówili nic więcej, minęli drugą lodową figurę, ale przy niej nawet się nie zatrzymali, tylko "Niedźwiedź" warknął coś pod nosem po rosyjsku. Dotarli do opuszczonego sklepu. Nie musieli wchodzić zbyt głęboko, żeby poczuć żelazisty zapach krwi.

Dziewczyna zwisała bezwładnie w więzach, głowa pochylona do przodu, wśród jasnych loków ziała dziura wylotowa. Krew i fragmenty mózgu można było odnaleźć na ścianie za nią.

- Czemu - szepnął niższy mężczyzna, wreszcie można było dojrzeć jakieś emocje na jego twarzy. - Czemu oni nie chcą pojąć, że to nie my jesteśmy wrogami? Czemu tak bardzo chcą nas sprowokować? - zacisnął pięści, po których zaczęły pełgać niewielkie wyładowania elektryczne.

- Spokojnie - powiedział Niedźwiedź, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu towarzysza, ale zaraz ją zabrał, gdy został kopnięty prądem. - Najpierw Shinigami, a później oni. Zemsta jak wódka, najlepiej smakuje dobrze zmrożona.

Niższy mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko.

- Chodźmy do tego magazynu, może znajdziemy tam coś co Aiko przegapiła.

* * *

Dziwne, że kartongips, z którego były zrobione ściany małego, zawalonego gratami pokoiku, nie pękł od uderzenia, gdy Shuuhei został bezceremonialnie na niego rzucony i przygnieciony ramieniem o wiele młodszego od siebie mężczyzny. Nie walczył, nie bronił się.

Teraz gdy niemal stykali się nosami jeszcze wyraźniejsze było ich wzajemne podobieństwo, nawet gdy jeden z nich zachowywał całkowicie obojętną minę, a drugi emanował czystą furią - oczy zmrużone, zęby zaciśnięte i odsłonięte w zwierzęcym grymasie.

- Czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał spokojnie Shuuhei i nawet się nie skrzywił, gdy przytrzymujące go ramię docisnęło go mocniej do ściany, metalowa bransoleta wbijała mu się boleśnie w pierś.

- Czego? - wydyszał Kensei niskim głosem. - Czego od ciebie oczekuję, ty się jeszcze pytasz? Może tego - zaczął krzyczeć - żebyś do kurwy nędzy w końcu przestał być kimś, za kogo muszę się wstydzić, że mam z nim cokolwiek wspólnego! Może tego, żeby żadne z nas nie musiało się wstydzić, że kiedyś byłeś naszym dowódcą! Elita Gotei - Skrzywił się, jakby chciał splunąć. - Co z ciebie za dowódca!?

- Mówiłem od początku, że nie piszę się na to - powiedział zupełnie nieprzejęty ostrymi słowami chłopaka. - Od początku mówiłem, że możecie mnie zostawić.

- Za kogo ty nas masz, co? Za takich samych egocentrycznych dupków jak siebie samego?! Rzygać mi się chce jak ciebie słucham. A myślałem…

- Zle myślałeś - przerwał mu.

Przez krótką chwilę wyglądało, że Kensei w końcu go uderzy. Zamiast tego puścił go.

- Dobra! - Wyrzucił ramiona w górę. - Niech ci będzie. Gnij sobie tutaj ile chcesz, gówno mnie to obchodzi, skoro ty masz nas wszystkich w dupie. Ale przynajmniej oddaj swojego Zanpakutou.

- Nie. - Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek inny musiał mieć do czynienia z jego własnymi śmieciami, których Kazeshini był uosobieniem. Nie spojrzał na chłopaka, ale czuł to spojrzenie i przede wszystkim reiatsu, którego chłopak już nie kontrolował w swojej furii. Pełne czystej, niczym nieskrępowanej pogardy.

- Wiesz co? - wysyczał przez zęby Kensei. - Trzeba było umrzeć i może uratować kogoś bardziej wartościowego. - Odwrócił się i po prostu wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Cichego szeptu:

- Trzeba było.

Już nie usłyszał.

Wypadł z prowizorycznej kwatery, którą urządzili sobie w opuszczonym magazynie portowym, nawet nie patrząc na pozostałą część drużyny. I tak pewnie wszystko doskonale słyszeli. Zimne, wieczorne powietrze ostudziło go na tyle, żeby nie biegł dalej, dopóki cały gniew by z niego nie wyparował, jak miał w zwyczaju po swoich wybuchach jeszcze w Rukongai. Zamiast tego walnął pięścią w mur i zaraz tego pożałował. Trzymał się za dłoń i klął pod nosem, chodząc w kółko. To wystarczyło, żeby w końcu się uspokoił. I jak zwykle, gdy tylko wracał rozsądek, przychodziły wyrzuty sumienia. Znowu. Osunął się wzdłuż ściany i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciał mówić, tego co powiedział w ataku furii. To było straszne, jakby ktoś wyłączał mu zdrowy rozsądek i przełączał go w tryb niepanującego nad sobą zwierza. Na szczęście nie zdarzało się to zbyt często, ale nie był to pierwszy jego wybuch skierowany przeciwko porucznikowi Hisagiemu. Tym razem jednak przesadził. Jak mógł powiedzieć własnemu ojcu, że lepiej by było, gdyby umarł.

- Dyplomaty to z ciebie nie będzie.

Westchnął tylko ciężko, słysząc ten głos, w którym stale niemalże pobrzmiewała złośliwa nuta. Zerknął tylko kątem oka, na stojącą obok, opartą o ścianę Kimiko.

- Nie potrzebuję twoich światłych słów, żeby zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, Hashimoto - mruknął zrezygnowany. - Lepiej byś zrobiła, gdybyś zamiast oczywistości, powiedziała mi dla odmiany coś, czego nie wiem. Na przykład dlaczego porucznik się tak zachowuje?

- Porucznik? Już nie egocentryczny dupek, który powinien umrzeć?

- Hashimoto nie przeginaj - ostrzegł przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Kimiko uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Ach mężczyźni jesteście tacy… - zaczęła.

- Ach kobiety jesteście takie… - wciął jej się Kensei, przedrzeźniając.

- Ach zakochani, jesteście tacy irytujący - dorzuciła Miho, która jak zwykle pojawiła się znikąd.

- Co powiedziałaś? - zapytał Kensei zirytowany.

- Słucham? - zapytała Kimiko, unosząc brew w uprzejmym zaskoczoniu i chowając twarz za wachlarzem.

Miho tylko przewróciła oczami i pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

- Nic. Zwijamy się - powiedziała tylko. - I nie martw się - dodała, widząc jak Kensei otwiera usta. - Shuuhei zabiera się z nami.

- Tak jakby mnie to obchodziło - żachnął się, odwracając wzrok. Schował ręce do kieszeni bluzy i wrócił do środka.

Dziewczyny zostały jeszcze na zewnątrz. Kimiko z zamkniętym wachlarzem przytkniętym do warg, zamyślona wpatrywała się w niebo, po którym snuły się leniwie chmury przysłaniając gwiazdy i księżyc.

- Myślisz, że w końcu im się udało coś znaleźć? - odezwała się niemalże obojętnym tonem, samej nie dając sobie miejsca na płonne nadzieje.

Miho jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, ale zaraz błysnęła uśmiechem.

- Jeżeli nawet nie, to przynajmniej spotkamy się ze wszystkimi, będzie fajna zabawa - powiedziała i klasnęła w dłonie.

Kimiko spojrzała na nią z miną wyrażającą czyste powątpiewanie. Zabawa było ostatnim określeniem, jakiego by użyła na to, jakie stosunki panowały pomiędzy poszczególnymi drużynami, albo bardziej pomiędzy niektórymi członkami. Nie podzieliła się jednak swoją opinią z drugą dziewczyną.

- Swoją drogą, Ko-chan - odezwała się Miho po chwili, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając się Kimiko z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem. - Kiedy powiesz pozostałym o tym dodatkowym Żniwiarzu, którego masz ze sobą?

Nagłe otwarcie wachlarza było jedynym sygnałem, że Kimiko zaskoczyło to pytanie.

- Kiedy znajdę kogoś, kto będzie go godny - odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili, taksując Miho chłodnym spojrzeniem. Wciąż zapominała, że ta roztrzepana dziewczyna wie więcej niż daje po sobie poznać.

- Yhymmm - mruknęła, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. - Szkoda w takim razie, że się zmarnuje. - Westchnęła ciężko ze szczerym żalem. - Ciekawe, czy Kensei miałby na ten temat to samo zdanie?

- Nie podoba mi się, to co sugerujesz, Miho - powiedziała chłodno, mrużąc oczy.

Miho zaśmiała się i machnęła dłonią.

- Och przestań, Ko-chan, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, prawda? - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Wyglądała jak uosobienie niewinności.

- Prawda - zgodziła się Kimiko i również się uśmiechnęła. Atmosfera nie mogła być bardziej chłodna. - A teraz wybacz, czas nas goni - dodała zanim Miho zdążyła wrócić do tematu miecza.

- Prawda - zgodziła się z entuzjazmem i razem z Kimiko wróciła do środka, paplając już na zupełnie inne, niepoważne tematy.

W sumie dobrze się złożyło, że otrzymali wezwanie na to spotkanie. I tak by musieli się stąd wynieść w najbliższym czasie. Fullbringerzy ostatnio zaczęli węszyć w okolicy.

* * *

Wróciła. Zawsze wracała, choć nie potrafił się jakoś przyzwyczaić do tego jej znikania. Wsunął się cicho do pomieszczenia, które miało być ich małym centrum dowodzenia na czas pobytu w tym opuszczonym magazynie. A może to zrujnowany budynek mieszkalny? Nie zwracali na to uwagi. Odetchnął w myślach z ulgą, widząc, że nie odniosła żadnych obrażeń, za to wygodnie wyłożona na zimnej podłodze przymyka oczy.

- Nic mi nie jest, Shohei - mruknęła. - Nie musisz mnie za każdym razem sprawdzać.

- Wiesz, niektórzy się o ciebie martwią - odparł, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Ty, Shuu jak się nie użera ze swą latoroślą, Nanao - wyliczyła, odginając palce prawej ręki. - Reszta ma mnie w czterech literach bądź kopnęła w kalendarz. Wiesz, jestem już dużą dziewczynką i potrafię o siebie zadbać.

- Wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że się martwię. Puści nie są dla ciebie żadną konkurencją, ale Fullbringerzy to już inna liga.

Kiwnęła lekceważąco głową. Ten temat wałkowali już tysiące razy, ale Shoheiowi jakoś się nie znudziło. Rozumiał, że rozpiera ją energia i gryzą wyrzuty sumienia wobec tamtych dni, lecz pchanie się na własne życzenie pod nosy Fullbringerom nie było dobrym pomysłem. Nieważne, ile razy o tym rozmawiali, zawsze było tak samo. Nigdy go nie słuchała, a napuszczenie na nią parę lat temu ocalałych poruczników (w końcu znała się z nimi całkiem nieźle, a do tego byli wyżej od niej w hierarchii) też nic nie dało. Usłyszał tylko zimny syk, że ma się nie mieszać do cudzych spraw.

- Działo się coś pod moją nieobecność? - zapytała, porzucając temat.

- Nie, był spokój. Nawet kawałka Pustego, ale to już pewnie twoja sprawka.

- Przynajmniej nikt nie zginął - mruknęła, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie zielonych oczu. - Pozostałe grupy się kontaktowały?

- Tak. Czekaliśmy na ciebie, żeby ruszyć im na spotkanie.

- Czyżby się coś ruszyło w sprawie mieczy?

- Tego nie wiem. Dostałem tylko wiadomość, że mamy ruszyć na spotkanie pozostałym grupom.

- W sumie może nic z tego nie wyjść. Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, żeby zbierać całą hałastrę.

- Jak mi zaraz powiesz, że ruszysz sama na ich poszukiwanie, nie ręczę za siebie - zagroził blondyn.

- Wyluzuj. Pójście w pojedynkę to szaleństwo, a ja nie jestem taka głupia. Faktem jest, że pójść tam muszą osoby, które dadzą sobie radę ze wszystkimi przeszkodami. Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby Fullbringerzy znaleźli miecze. To jednak ode mnie nie zależy.

- Jesteś dowódcą - przypomniał.

- Moją obecną rangę ma jeszcze parę osób, a według starej hierarchii są wyżsi - zironizowała. - To ważne dla nas wszystkich, nie tylko dla szóstki.

Rozmowę przerwał im hałas. Szybko zrozumieli, że pomiędzy resztą drużyny wybuchła jakaś kłótnia. Nie zdarzało się to często, ale zdarzało, bo wszyscy byli sfrustrowani obecną sytuacją. Należało ich jednak uspokoić zanim zwrócą czyjąś uwagę. Wygłodniałych Pustych lub, co gorsza, Fullbringerów.

- Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje? - głos Corrie skutecznie uciszył kłócących się shinigamich.

Krąg rozstąpił się tak, że dowódczyni mogła zobaczyć dwóch mężczyzn, którzy jeszcze chwilę temu się szarpali. Niższy z nich miał rude, krótkie włosy i zielone oczy, które wpatrywały się z niepokojem w brązowowłosą. Wyższy, brunet o prawie czarnym spojrzeniu, puścił właśnie jego ramię.

- Już wróciłaś? - zapytał.

W jego głosie było czuć zarówno furię skierowaną w rudzielca, jak i obawę przez zimnym gniewem dowódcy. Nie od dziś wiedzieli, że lepiej jej nie podpaść, bo potrafi być naprawdę nieprzyjemna, jeśli ktoś ją wkurzył.

- Jak widać - odparła obojętnie. - To dowiem się, z jakiego powodu robicie raban na pół Tokio?

- To Vizard - wskazał na rudzielca. - Żądam jego natychmiastowego usunięcia z drużyny.

- To prawda - spojrzała na oskarżonego i w końcu przypomniała sobie jego imię - Akira?

- Tak, dowódco.

- No to co ja poradzę? - wzruszyła ramionami. - Naprawdę nie macie innych problemów - westchnęła.

- Dowódco - syknął brunet.

- Nie skończyłam jeszcze - warknęła. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie rozumiem pobudek tej decyzji, ale nie jest też tak, że w pełni to akceptuję. Jeśli Pusty wyrwie się spod kontroli, będzie stanowił zagrożenie dla innych, ale nie zamierzam nikogo potępiać za pragnienie mocy do ochrony tych żałosnych resztek, którymi jesteśmy. Nie chcę słyszeć na ten temat ani słowa więcej. W szóstce nikt nie będzie różnicowany w inny sposób niż ze względu na swoje umiejętności i siłę. Reszta nie ma znaczenia. Mogą wam nawet powyrastać rogi. To wasza decyzja, jeśli chcecie być Vizardami. Ja wam zabronić nie mogę. Pamiętajcie jednak o tym, że inni mogą mieć na to skrajnie odmienne zdanie.

- Kensei? - podpowiedział usłużnie Shohei.

Przewróciła wymownie oczami na wspomnienie chłopaka. Nigdy szczególnie za nim nie przepadała i chyba działało to również w drugą stronę. Zresztą dla niej nie miało to znaczenia.

- Na przykład, więc, Akira, lepiej mu się nie ujawniaj. Nie mam ochoty awanturować się z tym furiatem. Szkoda nerwów. Wszyscy zrozumieli?

Po pomieszczeniu przeszło niezbyt entuzjastyczne "tak jest, dowódco", ale po ich minach wiedziała, że odpuścili. Przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy.

- Dobra, to skoro wszystko jasne, zbierać manele. Mamy urocze rendez vous z pozostałymi grupami. Shohei, obejmujesz dowodzenie.

- A ty?

- Ja mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Dogonię was.

- Tylko uważaj na siebie.

- Za kogo ty mnie masz, Shohei? - uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem.

- Za ryzykantkę, która nie chce się dzielić własnym brzmieniem z najbliższymi jej ludźmi - odparł szczerze.

- Najbliższych należy trzymać z dala od siebie. Wtedy nie boli.

- Jasne. Kłamać to ty nie umiesz, Corrie.

- Bierz się za robotę.

- Tak jest.

Miała właśnie iść po swoją torbę, gdy została zatrzymana przez Akirę:

- Dowódco.

- Co jest?

- Dziękuję za to, że mnie wsparłaś.

- Nie mam prawa cię potępiać. Staramy się jakoś żyć, a jeśli wykorzystujemy do tego dostępne środki, to musimy ponieść tego konsekwencje na własnych barkach. Takie życie. Idź już.

Westchnęła, widząc przygotowanie do wymarszu. To była już rutyna, ale nie potrafiła się do tego przyzwyczaić. Może dlatego uciekała w samotne wędrówki i potyczki z przeciwnikami, narażając się na dezaprobatę tych, którzy jej jeszcze zostali.

- _Chwili spokoju_ - usłyszała swoją Zanpakutou.

- Życie, Yuki, życie - mruknęła.

Z dachu budynku obserwowała poczynania swojej drużyny, mając nadzieję, że nie spotkają żadnych przeciwników do momentu spotkania z pozostałymi i jej powrotu. Przez moment na jej ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu na myśl, że zobaczy się z kilkoma osobami. To była jednak tylko chwilka, bo jej myśli zajęte były teraz całkiem inną sprawą. Gdy zniknęli jej z oczu, odwróciła się i ruszyła w swoją stronę.

* * *

Trzasnął z rozmachem rozpadającymi się drzwiami do na wpół zawalonego amfiteatru, jedną ręką ciągnąc władczo za kołnierz nieco wymiętego chłopaka. Po chwili tej średnio wygodnej – przynajmniej dla ciągniętego – wędrówki, potraktował ostrym szarpnięciem kolejne drzwi, przepychając przez nie swoją ofiarę i głową naprzód rzucając ją w siedzącą na zakurzonym stole kobietę.

- Czy ciebie, Miomote, już do reszty, za przeproszeniem, popierdoliło? – wrzasnął od progu. – Wysyłasz młodego samego na patrol, bo tym razem chcesz w spokoju pomalować sobie paznokcie, czy może jednak naprawdę życzysz mu śmierci? – warknął na nią, ciskając gromy spojrzeniem. – A gdyby wtranżolił go jakiś Pusty to co? Albo gdyby natknął się na Arrancara? Przecież toto posiekałoby go na plasterki i usmażyło na wolnym ogniu! I co? Posypałabyś wtedy ten swój pusty łeb popiołem i poszła dalej narażać nasze życie, tak? – odrzucił z oczu czerwoną grzywkę, zaczynając powoli tracić wszelką pozostałą cierpliwość. Nie miał pojęcia, jak w obecnych czasach można być tak skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnym ani dlaczego w ogóle trzyma tę zdziecinniałą pannicę w swojej ekipie. Może na starość zrobił się sentymentalny. Może po prostu za bardzo przywykł do ryzykowania życia za głupotę innych i potrzebuje stałych bodźców, jak jakich chrzaniony narkoman, a ona nieustannie mu je zapewnia.

- Skończyłeś? – Lekceważąca nuta w jej słodkim głosie o mało co nie doprowadziła go do szału. Prychnął.

- Zrobiłaś chociaż coś pożytecznego, kiedy mnie nie było? – Żadne z nich nie zwracało najmniejszej uwagi na szatyna przycupniętego na środku podłogi pomiędzy nimi i rozmasowującego sobie szyję. Nie, dopóki nie wtrącił się w ich jakże przemiłą rozmowę.

- Oczywiście, że nie zrobiła – mruknął tamten nieco obrażonym tonem. – Kiedy wykopywała mnie za drzwi usłyszałem, jak mamrotała coś o dobroczynnych skutkach działania odpowiednich dawek snu na cerę.

Iku rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, w sugestywny sposób przejeżdżając palcem po swojej szyi.

- Łże – uroczo uśmiechnęła się do Yuu, który właśnie wpadł na pomysł, żeby załamać ręce i pochylić kark nad otaczającą go tu zewsząd głupotą.

Westchnął jednak tylko, zarzucając na ramiona podróżny płaszcz leżący wcześniej w kącie.

- Tsuki, zasuwaj po nasze rzeczy. Wynosimy się stąd. – Skinął na chłopaka.

Kiedy najmłodszy członek ekipy zniknął już w ciemnym korytarzu, jaśniejąca dotąd fałszywie przymilnym uśmiechem twarz kobiety natychmiast spoważniała.

- A więc masz jednak jakieś… informacje? – w jej głosie słychać było zarówno niezdrowe nutki zafascynowania, jak i przerażenia.

- Właściwie to niezupełnie – odparł Yuu, pocierając sobie oczy. – Ale wydaje mi się, że wiem, w którą stronę należy się udać, żeby być nieco bliżej celu.

- Czyli jednak coś wiesz! – Klasnęła w dłonie, natychmiast zeskakując ze stołu.

- Powiedziałem WYDAJE MI SIĘ, Miomote! – dziewczyna momentalnie oklapła, jakby ktoś nagle spuścił z niej całe powietrze.

- Nie wiesz. A my jak zwykle będziemy iść na ślepo nie wiadomo po co i gdzie. Znowu trzeba będzie użerać się z tymi… – urwała w porę, doskonale wiedząc, że głośne mówienie o Fullbringerach w jakiejkolwiek formie spowoduje u tego narwańca trudny do opanowania, morderczy napad szału. A skoro mieli się stąd szybko zmyć, wywoływanie burzy nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. – Gdybyś jednak coś wiedział – rzuciła przez ramię odwracając się i podążając korytarzem w ślad za Rinem – to sądzę, że wiesz co robić.

Już nie zobaczyła, jak za jej plecami mężczyzna uśmiecha się ironicznie i puka palcem w czoło.


	4. Rozdział 2

Usłyszał wycie gdzieś bardzo blisko. Zatrzymał się, zaciskając palce na trzymanych w ramionach książkach. Miał nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale chyba tym razem się nie udało. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę, z której przyszedł, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że potwór zostawi go w spokoju. Może było to złe myślenie, ale miał nadzieję, że bestia znajdzie inną ofiarę i straci nim zainteresowanie.

Nie miał jednak tyle szczęścia. Potwór ruszył w pościg za nim i zbliżał się nieuchronnie, mimo że biegł ile sił. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że Shori będzie się martwił, jeśli nie zadzwoni jutro rano, a przecież nie chciał być obciążeniem dla brata.

Pusty zawył, szykując się do ataku na chłopca, który właśnie się potknął i przewrócił. Książki rozsypały się na wszystkie strony, ale na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Cios jednak nie nadszedł, bo ktoś złapał go za koszulę i odciągnął. Rudzielec zaskoczony zwrotem akcji otworzył zaciśnięte ze strachu powieki i zobaczył przed sobą brązowowłosą dziewczynę. W dłoni trzymała srebrny miecz.

- Zawiej - mruknęła.

Mimo odległości poczuł zimny wiatr, który uderzył bezpośrednio Pustego, rozpraszając jego uwagę. Dziewczyna jednak nie czekała. Odbiła się od ziemi, jakby latała, i jednym precyzyjnym ciosem rozcięła maskę przeciwnika na pół. Ten zawył i po chwili zniknął. Miecz za to zamienił się w srebrny, skręcony sopel, który zawisł na szyi nieznajomej.

- Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytała, patrząc na niego uważnie.

- N-nie… - wyjąkał. - Dz-dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. Na przyszłość nie włócz się bez potrzeby, bo następnym razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

- Jesteś Fullbringerem? - zapytał.

- Nie. To nie jest ważne, kim jestem. Zapomnij i uważaj na siebie.

Odwróciła się i po chwili już jej nie było. Tak jakby zniknęła. Chłopak za to siedział jeszcze przez chwilę na ziemi, przetrawiając informacje. Nie trudno mu było zgadnąć, kim jest nieznajoma, bo czuł od niej coś innego niż od Shoriego. W końcu ocknął się z letargu, pozbierał książki i wstał, wyciągając telefon.

- Co jest, Izu? - usłyszał po drugiej stronie głos starszego brata.

- Widziałem shinigami - odparł z ekscytacją.

- Tylko ty mi nie opowiadaj tych bajek - mruknął ze znudzeniem.

- Ale naprawdę. Zabiła potwora, a kiedy zapytałem, czy jest Fullbringerem, powiedziała, że nie.

- Izuru, czy ja nie wyraziłem się jasno, że masz się nie włóczyć sam po mieście? Poza tym nie ma shinigamich. To tylko bajeczka rebeliantów. Wracaj w tej chwili do domu. Potem przyjadę i wszystko mi opowiesz. Teraz jestem zajęty.

- Ale ja ją naprawdę widziałem - jęknął rudzielec, ale po drugiej stronie było słychać tylko dźwięk zakończonej rozmowy.

Corrie tymczasem ruszyła dalej, nie przejmując się zupełnie uratowanym chłopakiem. Przyzwyczaiła się już, że ludzie ją widzą. Najczęściej brali ją za Fullbringerkę i nie drążyli tematu, zresztą znikała zaraz po tym, gdy reiatsu pokonanego Pustego całkowicie znikało. Myślami zresztą była już przy całkiem innej sprawie.

Oddaliła się znacznie od tego miejsca, gdy w pobliżu wyczuła reiatsu Fullbringera. Tego Fullbringera. Aż zgrzytnęła zębami, przypominając sobie ciało jego ostatniej ofiary, a jej podkomendnej. Umarła jej na rękach mimo usilnych prób i chęci Ayase, która niejednokrotnie później przepraszała za to, że nie jest tak wykwalifikowana jak pewnie powinna w jej opinii.

Zatrzymała się na szerokim dachu budynku, przy okazji lokalizując reiatsu swojej drużyny. Na szczęście większość Fullbringerów nie umiało rozróżniać energii duchowej, wielu wręcz nie zdawało sobie sprawy, że mogą to zrobić, ale przynajmniej w tym shinigami mieli przewagę. Inaczej już dawno zostaliby wybici do nogi.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, stwierdzając, że szóstka oddala się od tego miejsca. Nie chciała, żeby wplątali się w walkę. Nie wszyscy z nich byli na tyle doświadczeni, żeby mogła ich posłać w bój. W pobliżu nie było też żadnych innych shinigamich, więc mogła bez przeszkód rozprawić się z Fullbringerem.

- Wyłaź, śmieciu, wiem, że tu jesteś – warknęła.

W dłoni trzymała już rękojeść srebrnej katany, nie bez powodu nazywanej najlżejszym Zanpakutou w Soul Society. Wydawać się mogło, że obie nie mogą doczekać się tej walki, a nie było sensu się chować, skoro wszyscy obecni wiedzieli, że starcie ich nie ominie.

Z cienia wyszedł czarnowłosy piegus z wyzywającym uśmiechem na ustach. Także przygotował się do walki, pozwalając, aby jego dłonie zamieniły się w pazury dzikiego kota.

- Znów się spotykamy, shinigami – stwierdził. – I tym razem zamierzasz uciec?

- Zapewniam cię, że spotykamy się po raz ostatni. Nic z tego nie będzie – zironizowała. – Do tego nikt nam dziś nie przeszkodzi, więc możesz bez problemu wylewać łzy.

- Chyba ty, suko – odparł.

Uśmiechnęła się w ten niepokojący sposób, którego większość osób nie mogła znieść, bo czuła ciarki na plecach. Niby był łagodny i radosny, ale skrywało się w nim coś bardzo niebezpiecznego. Oznaczał tylko jedno – to, że Corrie jest poważna w swych zamiarach i nie ustąpi.

Wszystkie ich dotychczasowe spotkania były raczej krótkimi potyczkami, w czasie których starała się osłonić ofiarę Fullbringera i razem z nią uciec. Miała świadomość, jak jest niebezpieczny i zawzięty. Polował na nich jak wyrachowany drapieżnik, mordował bez litości, okaleczając ciała, ale zawsze samotnie. Nigdy nie widziała go w towarzystwie innych Fullbringerów, ślady reiatsu wokół niego też nie wskazywały, że trzyma się z jakąś grupą rebeliantów, więc przynajmniej miała komfort tego, że za chwilę nie wyskoczy ich tu kilku kolejnych. Nie, żeby wcześniej nie miała ich wyczuć, gdyby tu byli.

Katsu zaatakował pierwszy, skracając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Jego ciosy były szybkie, precyzyjne i niebezpieczne, choć dla byłej Trzeciej Oficer nie stanowiły większego zagrożenia. Nie lekceważyła go jednak, ale też nie ujawniała zdolności swego Zanpakutou. Nie widziała takiej potrzeby, parując kolejne ciosy. Przeskoczyła nad nim bez wysiłku, celując w jego plecy, ale zablokował cios pazurami jednej ręki, drugą atakując. Udało jej się uniknąć rany jedynie o milimetry, rękaw bluzki nie miał tyle szczęścia i teraz z ramienia dziewczyny zwisały strzępy granatowego materiału. Uwolniła ostrze z jego chwytu i zaatakowała ponownie, dokładając do tego kidou:

- Hado No. 4 Byakurai.

Odskoczył przed białą błyskawicą, która osmaliła mu bok. Tego się nie spodziewał, ale to tylko potwierdzało, że poczynione wcześniej przygotowania były konieczne, a czas na nie przeznaczony nie został zmarnowany. Nieznacznie przeciął linkę, której shinigami nie zauważyła, w momencie, gdy jej stopa stała w położonej na podłożu pętli. Po chwili mechanizm zadziałał i noga dziewczyny została gwałtownie poderwana do góry. Zaklęła, tracąc na chwilę równowagę. Ten moment Katsu wykorzystał, aby przejechać pazurami po jej boku. Szarpnęła się tak, aby nie mógł wbić pazurów głębiej, mieczem zaś urwała linkę. Zamiast jednak stanąć stabilnie na obu nogach, przekręciła się tak, aby odbić się na wolnej ręce i zrobić niepełną gwiazdę, po czym stanęła już pewnie gotowa do odparcia kolejnego ataku.

Katsu uśmiechnął się drwiąco, dostrzegając, w którym miejscu shinigami ląduje. W tym momencie uszkodzony strop nie wytrzymał ciężaru dziewczyny i razem z nią runął do pomieszczenia pod nimi. Był pewny, że zagonienie jej tam będzie wymagało więcej wysiłku, ale tym razem to jemu dopisało szczęście.

Zaskoczona Corrie nie zdążyła odskoczyć. Udało jej się jedynie wylądować tak, aby nie odnieść poważniejszych obrażeń, ale i tak uderzenie sprawiło, że wypuściła miecz z dłoni i potoczyła się po podłodze trochę ogłuszona. Przez ten cały kurz nie była w stanie zobaczyć pomieszczenia, była jedynie świadoma, że ma maksymalnie kilka sekund zanim Fullbringer ponownie zaatakuje. Teraz to zrozumiała, czekał tu z przygotowaną pułapką, w którą dała się wciągnąć jak kompletna amatorka. Trzeba było nie unosić się dumą i wykończyć go „Srebrnym Pocałunkiem", teraz byłaby w drodze na miejsce spotkania z pozostałymi. Po prostu nie chciała używać swoich mocy na kimś, kto nie był godny, aby choć przez sekundę pomyśleć o nim jak o równym przeciwniku. Hipokryzja godna rodu Kuchiki.

Katsu zeskoczył miękko do pomieszczenia. Kurz już opadł, więc bez przeszkód zobaczył plecy podnoszącej się shinigami. W ciągu chwili dopadł ją, łapiąc za kark i pchając na najbliższą ścianę, o którą uderzyła z głuchym łoskotem. Warknęła coś niezrozumiale, ale nie tracił czasu na jej słowa, uderzając ponownie na tyle tym razem skutecznie, że straciła przytomność.

- Masz pecha, shinigami – mruknął.

Pociągnął bezwładne ciało do innego pomieszczenia, zupełnie nie troszcząc się o miecz, więc nie zauważył, że ten zniknął, a na jej dekolcie ponownie pojawił się srebrny sopel. Wychodził w końcu z założenia, że broń nie będzie potrzebna trupowi, którym zostanie, gdy z nią skończy. Bez kłopotów związał jej ręce i powiesił na przygotowanym wcześniej haku.

- No to sobie porozmawiamy – mruknął, uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

Teraz wystarczyło poczekać aż się ocknie. Zwykle tego nie robił, ale od czasu do czasu przesłuchiwał pokonanych shinigamich zanim ich zabijał. Z różnym skutkiem. Czasami byli na tyle słabi, że mówili wszystko, co chciał usłyszeć, ułatwiając mu polowania. Zwykle jednak uparcie milczeli albo zasypywali go wyzwiskami, umierając w długich męczarniach.

Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie na myśl, że w końcu dziewucha przestanie być taka wyniosła. Tym razem to on był górą i dobrze to wykorzysta. Już on się postara, żeby powiedziała mu wszystko o swoich towarzyszach.

Jęknęła, odzyskując świadomość. Czuła ból wszystkich odniesionych w walce ran, przypominały jej przebieg, a do tego ramiona nieprzyjemnie rwały. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że została powieszona kilka centrymetrów nad betonową podłogą budynku, na którego dachu walczyli. Tak przynajmniej zakładała. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu była nieprzytomna i nawet nie miała możliwości określenia tego. Ze spętanymi rękoma nie mogła użyć żadnego kidou bez obaw, że nie oberwie rykoszetem lub nie będzie w zasięgu zaklęcia, o Zanpakutou nie wspominając. Jednym słowem: miała przerąbane.

- Śpiąca Królewna się obudziła - usłyszała kpinę.

Podniosła spojrzenie na czarnowłosego Fullbringera, z którym walczyła. Wyglądało na to, że zamiast go ubić, sama będzie jego kolejną ofiarą. Przynajmniej skutecznie opóźniła jego pościg za resztą, więc mają większe szanse na przeżycie i dotarcie na miejsce. Domyślała się też, dlaczego jeszcze żyje. Chciał informacji, ale tego nie dostanie. Przyjaciół i podkomendnych się nie zdradza. Jest za nich odpowiedzialna, ma obowiązek ich chronić. Jeśli zrobi inaczej, jest zwykłym śmieciem, który nie zasługuje na życie.

Jego palce znowu stały się długimi szponami. Jednym z nich przejechał po bliźnie na jej prawym policzku - pamiątce po tamtym dniu.

- Im szybciej odpowiesz na moje pytania, tym szybciej się to skończy - powiedział z groźbą w głosie.

Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

- Za kogo mnie masz, Fullbringerze? Za takiego śmiecia jak ty? Niczego ode mnie nie usłyszysz - odparła dumnie.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy.

Zostawił na jej dekolcie cztery płytkie rysy. Pazurem zahaczył o łańcuszek, na którym wisiał sopel. Corrie przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, co nie uszło uwadze przeciwnika. Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

- Ładna błyskotka. Aż nie pasuje do takiej suki jak ty.

- Zostaw - warknęła. - Nie dotykaj.

- Od twojego faceta? Musisz być w takim razie niezła, ale moim zdaniem i tak przepłacił - zadrwił, zrywając łańcuszek.

Wrzasnęła i zmusiła obolałe ciało do ruchu. Kopniak jednak nie dosięgnął celu. Katsu uchylił się, po czym przejechał szponami po jej udzie. W drugiej dłoni trzymał sopel, co wprawiało Corrie w przerażenie i wściekłość. Nikt nie miał prawa dotykać jej Zanpakutou, absolutnie nikt. Gdyby mogła, rozerwałaby go na strzępy gołymi rękoma i resztki rzuciłaby Pustym na pożarcie, ale teraz pozostało jej tylko bezsilne miotanie się.

- Teraz mów: namiary kryjówek, wielkość grup i wasz obecny cel.

- Pieprz się.

Gdyby nie to, że wisiała, zgięłaby się w pół po kopniaku w brzuch. Oczy zaszły jej łzami, ale mimo to wpatrywała się w sopel.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz mówić?

- Zabij mnie, bo nie zamierzam zniżać się do twojego poziomu, śmieciu - warknęła.

W odpowiedzi wbił szpony w jej brzuch. Niekiedy ból skutecznie rozplątuje język. Wrzasnęła, modląc się o utratę przytomności. To zakończyłoby męki, które zadawał jej Fullbringer. Wystarczającym cierpieniem był dla niej fakt, że swoimi brudnymi łapami dotyka jej Zanpakutou.

- Słucham. Masz ostatnią szansę, bo kolejny cios będzie raczej śmiertelny. Albo nie, dwie szanse - błyskawicznie zmienił zdanie. - Wykorzystaj je dobrze.

- Goń się, śmieciu.

Szpony zostały wyjęte z rany tylko po to, by zadać kolejną w bok. Była płytsza, ale równie bolesna. Pod dziewczyną zebrała się już spora kałuża krwi, w którą Katsu wrzucił sopel. Jemu był niepotrzebny, na wpół martwiej shinigami również.

- Jesteś głupia. Będziesz zdychać długo i boleśnie, a ja i tak wybiję twoich cennych przyjaciół jednego po drugim. I na co ci to wszystko, shinigami?

- Nigdy nie zdradzę swych towarzyszy jakiemuś gównianemu Fullbringerowi - powiedziała z trudem. - Obyś sczezł. Ja ci nic nie powiem.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia wybuchły.

- Kabuuum! - zawołała niezwykle ucieszonym głosem kobieta, jej postać dało się zauważyć przez dym, który zapełnił pokój.

Katsu odwrócił się gwałtownie od swej ofiary. Nie słyszał ich wcześniej, więc był całkowicie zaskoczony. Jeszcze do niedawna na tym terenie byli tylko oni dwoje i nic nie wskazywało, że pojawi się ktoś niepowołany. Zresztą Corrie również podniosła spojrzenie w stronę drzwi niezbyt radosna z towarzystwa. Bez problemu poznała, że przybyli kolejni Fullbringerzy. Teraz już miała pewność, że dzisiaj umrze.

- Co wy na to, koteczki, by się nieco rozgrzać w tę zimną noc? - odezwała się ponownie kobieta, wchodząc głębiej, jej dłoń zapłonęła. Teraz była nieco lepiej widoczna. Młoda, z krótkimi, czerwonymi włosami, w skórzanej kurtce i bojówkach. Uśmiechała się szeroko.

Oprócz niej nikt się nie pojawił, przynajmniej na razie. Shori i Maya nigdy się za bardzo nie śpieszyli, gdy Seki wchodziła do akcji. Powtarzali, że wolą się nie wystawiać pod jej "ognisty temperament".

Katsu jednym machnięciem pazurów zerwał linę, na której powiesił schwytaną shinigami i pchnął ją w stronę kobiety. Nie miał zamiaru dziś walczyć z ludźmi tego przeklętego Biura. Wystarczy mu satysfakcja ze śmierci kolejnego ścierwa. Po chwili biegł już w stronę drugiego wyjścia po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Dalej był korytarz, którym zamierzał zwiać.

Seki zrobiła szybki unik i zwyczajnie pozwoliła związanej kobiecie upaść gdzieś na bok. Nie do końca rozumiała, co tu się działo, ale skoro już jeden przeciwnik był unieszkodliwiony, to nim mogła zająć się później. Ważniejszy był ten, który uciekał. Pstryknęła zapalniczka, przed uciekającym powietrze po prostu wybuchło.

- Inaho, ucieka na drugą stronę budynku. Masz go na oku - rzuciła jeszcze do mikrofonu, biegnąc w stronę mężczyzny. - Ryu, zajmij się tą dziewczyną - dodała jeszcze.

Katsu odwrócił na moment głowę, gdy usłyszał, że kobieta biegnie za nim. Wcześniejszy wybuch tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia, co do bagna, w jakie się wkopał. Wszystko oczywiście przez tą przeklętą shinigami. Zamiast zająć się nią, musi teraz uciekać przed tymi świrami z Biura.

- Kurwa - warknął pod nosem.

Udało mu się wpaść na korytarz. Zamiast kierować się najprostszą drogą do wyjścia, skręcił na schody, mając nadzieję zgubić pościg w gęstwinie korytarzy i pomieszczeń. Znał to miejsce całkiem nieźle i miał nadzieję, że lepiej od nich. Miał jednak pecha, gdy z drugiej strony dostrzegł ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który najwyraźniej wszedł innym wejściem. Shori wyszczerzył się do niego, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie usmażony przez własnego dowódcę. Maya tymczasem dopilnowywała, żeby Ryu mógł bez przeszkód zająć się swoją robotą. Niby nikogo więcej tu nie było, ale przezorności nigdy za wiele.

- Nie wiesz, że nieładnie rzucać kobietami? - zażartował.

Katsu tylko prychnął lekceważąco, kierując się w stronę przeciwnika. Przy okazji szukał jakiejkolwiek wskazówki na to, czym jest Fullbring chłopaka, ale tej nie znalazł. Powstrzymał uśmieszek zwycięzcy, gdy stwierdził, że Shori jest na tyle głupi, że chce z nim walczyć bez żadnej broni. Ten jednak z łatwością unikał jego ciosów, precyzyjnie zadając własne. Przestał się głupio szerzyć dopiero, gdy pazury Katsu o milimetry minęły jego bok, ale zahaczyły o materiał.

- Hej, to moja ulubiona koszula - zwrócił mu uwagę. - Wkurzyłeś mnie.

Zza paska wyciągnął glocka, wycelował niedbale w przeciwnika, który odskoczył niemalże w ostatniej chwili. Spojrzeniem szukał kuli, kiedy usłyszał wystrzał, ale przez moment nic się nie działo. Shori przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, ewidentnie na coś czekając.

Katsu opadł na podłogę, zasłaniając uszy. W jednej chwili czuł, że wszystkie emocje z niego wyparowały, w drugiej zaś powróciły te, o których dawno zapomniał. Z każdą sekundą przybierały na sile, przez co zaczął się trząść.

- To koniec, stary - jak przez mgłę usłyszał głos Shoriego. - Za chwilę będziemy inaczej rozmawiać. Mam go - dodał, informując pozostałych członków drużyny.

Spętał ręce, na których już nie było śladu Fullbringu, sygnet rebelianta schował do kieszeni własnych spodni i ruszył z chłopakiem w drogę powrotną.

Seki czekała na niego oparta o framugę wyjścia z pokoju.

- Widzisz - powiedziała, gdy chłopak się do niej zbliżył. - Używanie swojego Fullbringa nie boli.

- Zniszczył moją ulubioną koszulę, to zasłużył na mały powrót do przeszłości - mruknął, mając w pamięci ostatnią pogadankę na ten temat zapewnioną przez marudny nastrój Mayi.

Swoją drogą nadal nie wiedział, o co jej wtedy poszło. Najzwyczajniej na świecie olała jego pytanie, gdy zahaczył o ten temat i wróciła do raportu z ostatniego zadania.

W tym samym czasie nagle przy shinigami pojawił się mężczyzna, zupełnie nie dało się go wcześniej ani zauważyć, ani usłyszeć. Przyklęknął, zdejmując w tym czasie dość wysłużone słuchawki.

- Jesteś ranna - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał ponurym głosem. - Imię, nazwisko… - zawahał się na chwilę i jeszcze raz przyjrzał dziewczynie. - Nazwa Fullbringa - zapytał w końcu, podciągając bezceremionalnie ubranie kobiety i przyglądając się ranie z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy ja ci wyglądam na takie ścierwo jak wy? - warknęła cicho. - Zabieraj łapy.

Ryu bynajmniej swoich łap nie zabrał, nawet docisnął je nieco mocniej, żeby zatamować chwilowo krwawienie.

- Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to staramy ci się pomóc - odparła Maya, z kałuży krwi podnosząc skręcony sopel.

- Zostaw to - dodała, nie zamierzając odpowiadać na zadane wcześniej pytania.

- Szefowo! - krzyknął Ryu w stronę drugiego wyjścia, zupełnie ignorując dziewczynę. - Potrzebna mi twoja asysta przy tamowaniu krwawienia. Przygryź - polecił, podkładając pod usta rannej pochwę noża.

- Ha ty to wiesz, jak mi poprawić humor, Ryu - odkrzyknęła Seki, przybiegając i przyklękając przy dziewczynie. Dopiero teraz miała szansę się jej przyjrzeć. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. - Patrzcie, patrzcie - szepnęła do siebie.

Za wielkiego wyboru nie miała, więc to jedno polecenie spełniła. Mogła się tylko domyślać, co ją za chwilę czeka, a jakoś nie miała ochoty dawać satysfakcji tym Fullbringerom. Spojrzenie natomiast skierowała w stronę Mayi, która z ciekawością oglądała znaleziony wisiorek. W oczach shinigami błyskała żądza mordu na widok tego, że ktoś dotyka jej zapieczętowany teraz w sopel miecz.

- My tu gadu, gadu, a krew nie woda - powiedziała Seki, na powrót się uśmiechając. Nieco sadystycznie.

Ryu zabrał dłonie, robiąc miejsce dla Seki, która położyła jedną dłoń bezpośrednio na ranie, w drugiej dłoni trzymała zapalniczkę.

- Będzie boleć, maleńka - powiedziała jeszcze. Zapalniczka pstryknęła, a brzuch shinigami zapłonął, dosłownie, czystym bólem.

Corrie prawie zgięła się w pół, w kącikach oczu pojawiły się łzy, ale prawie nie jęknęła. W myślach pomstowała na barbarzyńskie metody Fullbringerów. Chyba tylko to i adrenalina sprawiły, że nie straciła przytomności.

- I po co ratujecie to shinigamskie ścierwo? - zapytał Katsu, pilnowany przez Shoriego.

Teraz już nie był pod wpływem Fullbringu chłopaka, ale bez sygnetu nawet nie próbował żadnych sztuczek. Wolał pooglądać ostatnie chwile shinigami.

- Zadawać pytania, to będziemy my, kotku - powiedziała oschle Seki, zabierając w końcu dłoń z brzucha dziewczyny. Strzepnęła nią, jakby sama odczuwała w niej jakiś ból. Podniosła się i spojrzała z góry na shinigami.

W tej chwili była w stanie uwierzyć, że faktycznie istnieli. Trudno nie uwierzyć, gdy miało się dowód przed sobą. Chociaż dziewczyna wyglądała zupełnie normalnie, to dało się od niej wyczuć moc zupełnie inną niż ta, która emanowała od Fullbringerów. Na zamaskowanego potwora też w żaden sposób nie wyglądała. Jeszcze nie była pewna, jak powinna się do tego odnieść. W końcu przez cały czas wychodzili z założenia, że Rebelianci wszystko sobie wymyślili. A teraz? Cóż, z drugiej strony nie ona była od myślenia w Biurze. Rozwiązanie tej kwestii zostawi wyższym rangą. Niech oni się martwią, co zrobić z tym fantem.

- Ciebie też te pytania nie ominą, maleńka - mruknęła do dziewczyny. - Inaho, jak tam na zewnątrz? - pytanie kierowała już do mikrofonu, tracąc zainteresowanie Shiroyamą.

Corrie rzuciła jej tylko wściekłe spojrzenie i wróciła do obserwacji Mayi. Osłabiona nie miała żadnych szans na ucieczkę, łącznie z tym na zewnątrz Fullbringerów była szóstka, licząc, że spętany Rebeliant nie może walczyć, to z piątką i tak sobie nie poradzi. Nie w tym stanie. Poza tym najpierw musiałaby odzyskać Yuki. Miała tylko nadzieję, że pozostali nie wpadną na pomysł, żeby jej szukać, bo inaczej naprawdę zrobi się bałagan, a nie na tym mają się skupić.

- Swoją drogą twarda z niej sztuka - stwierdziła Seki. - Miałam nadzieję, że zemdleje podczas tej niezbyt delikatnej operacji i zaoszczędzimy na środkach usypiających.

- Też tak przypuszczałem - zgodził się z nią Ryu, już przygotowując strzykawkę.

- Przy okazji, co tam znalazłaś, Maya? - zapytała, podchodząc do dziewczyny i wyciągając dłoń po wisiorek.

Ryu wbił igłę w ramię shinigami, która szarpnęła się niespodziewanie. Tylko ból osadził ją na miejscu, po chwili poddała się działaniu środków mimo tego, że wiedziała, czym to się mogło skończyć. Tym razem nie pozostawiono jej wyboru.

- Wygląda na coś cennego, bo nie była zbyt zadowolona, gdy wzięłam go do ręki - wyjaśniła Maya, podając błyskotkę Seki. - Może jej Fullbring?

Nadal zakładała, że mają do czynienia z Fullbringerką, choć zupełnie nie rozumiała, dlaczego schwytany Rebeliant ją torturował. Z tym się jeszcze nie spotkała.

- To shinigami, idiotko - warknął Katsu.

- Weź go też poślij spać, Ryu, bo mi na nerwy działa - mruknęła Seki, chociaż i bez tego mężczyzna przygotowywał kolejną porcję środka.

Sama teraz przyglądała się wisiorkowi. Faktycznie emanował pewną mocą, podobnie do Fullbringów, ale znowu było w tej mocy coś innego. Fullbringi, ich moc była… płytsza, chociaż to też niezbyt dobre określenie, ale najbliższe pierwszemu odczuciu. Przede wszystkim jednak przedmiot związany z Fullbringem emanował dokładnie tą samą mocą, co jego właściciel, był po prostu cząstką jego samego. A ten wisiorek… z początku owszem, ta sama energia, co tamta dziewczyna, ale wystarczyło nieco dłużej się jej przyglądać, by wyczuć, że tam pod powierzchnią czaiło się coś jeszcze. Seki miała dość nieprzyjemne odczucia. Szybko schowała wisiorek do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

- Swoja drogą, myślę, że nasza pani i władczyni będzie chciała pogadać sobie z tą dwójką zanim dostanie ich w swoje łapska sekcja wywiadowcza - mówiła, wyciągając i zapalając papierosa. - Bo użeranie się później z nimi o jakiekolwiek informacje źle działa na jej cerę.

Ryu w międzyczasie podszedł do Katsu ze strzykawką.

- Co? Żadnego bzdurnego przesłuchania? - zadrwił chłopak. - Historyjki o was były stanowczo przesadzone. A to ścierwo - wskazał podbródkiem Corrie - i tak padnie. Jeśli z waszej ręki, trudno.

Ryu spojrzał na Rebelianta nieco znudzonym wzrokiem, ale zerknął przez ramię na Seki, czy przypadkiem dowódczyni nie zareaguje na zaczepkę i nie każe go jednak gdzieś przywiązać i nie zacznie przesłuchania. Ale Seki wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

- Nie myśl, że nie wiemy, kim jesteś, Katsu - powiedziała, wypuszczając dym ustami i nosem. - Twój rysopis jest doskonale wszystkim znany, podziękuj tym kilku z twoich towarzyszy, którzy nie wytrzymali bzdurnego przesłuchania.

Chłopak parsknął. Kilka razy pokazał się wśród tej bandy i od razu spuszczono za nim psy z Biura.

- Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie tego - odparł. - Ale może dobrze się stało, wreszcie ruszycie tyłki i weźmiecie się za to, co powinniście.

- Ryu - warknęła Seki ponaglająco. - Bo jednak zmienię zdanie i zabiorę wierchuszce całą zabawę.

Ryu nie potrzebował kolejnej zachęty. Wbił igłę w ramię mężczyzny, tylko odrobinę mocniej niż należało. Katsu zdążył się tylko drwiąco uśmiechnąć, zanim dołączył do śpiącej spokojnie shinigami.

- To co? Zwijamy się? - zapytał ostrożnie Shori.

- Ta - mruknęła tylko, ewidentnie energia z początku akcji z niej uszła. - Tylko jeszcze, Ryu kochanie ty moje, zbierz nieco jej krwi. Podrzucimy chłopcom w badawczym.

Ryu bez słowa wykonał polecenie, potem wziął na plecy nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Zebrali się, tym razem jakoś nikt nie był zbyt skory do żarcików.


	5. Rozdział 3

Zachowanie tajemnicy o schwytaniu jakiegoś Rebelianta nie było łatwe, a tym bardziej jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego osobnika. Mogli liczyć na najwyżej kilkadziesiąt minut zanim sekcja wywiadu zorientuje się, że postanowili porozmawiać sobie z jeńcami na własną rękę i później jak zwykle będzie awantura o wchodzenie sobie wzajemnie w kompetencje. Z drugiej strony, gdyby tak nie zrobili, na pewno pewne "mało istotne" informacje zostałyby pominięte przez pracowników wywiadu, bo nie byłyby konieczne do wykonywania ich misji. Jak to miało miejsce z poprzednim schwytanych przez nich Rebeliantem.

Kazumi Inaba, dyrektorka sekcji operacyjnej Biura była w stanie zaryzykować kolejną awanturę z wywiadem, byleby mieć możliwość porozmawia osobiście z dziewczyną schwytaną przez pierwszą drużynę. Seki wysłała jej wiadomość, w której napisała jedynie, "że królowa będzie zainteresowana". I była, jak tylko zobaczyła tę dziewczynę, a im dłużej się jej przyglądała, tym bardziej była zaintrygowana i tym większą miała nadzieję, zwłaszcza jak Seki przekazała jej wisiorek, który należał do złapanej.

Teraz dziewczyna leżała jeszcze nieprzytomna na kanapie w gabinecie Kazumi z wciąż związanymi dłońmi. Oprócz nich w pokoju przebywała jedynie Seki, zarówno jako zabezpieczenie - Kazumi nie należała do szczególnie bojowych - jak również jako jej zaufana. To właśnie Seki podetknęła pod nos dziewczyny sole trzeźwiące, podczas gdy Kazumi siedziała w fotelu po drugiej stronie małego stolika.

Nieprzyjemny zapach gwałtownie wybudził Corrie ze snu. Mimo że związane, dłonie od razu przyłożyła do dekoltu, gdzie powinien być sopel. To był odruch, którego nauczyła się jeszcze w Akademii, kiedy mieli miecze i byli dumą Soul Society. Nie znalazła go tam. Dopiero wtedy przypomniała sobie całą sytuację. Gdy dostrzegła Seki, skrzywiła się wymownie. Po chwili zauważyła jeszcze drugą kobietę. Ta była dużo starsza od Seki i bardziej elegancko ubrana.

- Gdzie moja własność? - zapytała lekko ochrypłym głosem.

- Własność? - zapytała uprzejmie Kazumi. - Co masz na myśli?

Seki stanęła za fotelem Kazumi, przyjmując pozycję ochroniarza. Uśmiechała się może trochę złośliwie.

- Sopel, który wzięła tamta dziewczyna - starała się nie używać słowa "Zanpakutou", a tym bardziej imienia Yuki, żeby zbyt wiele im nie zdradzić.

W mig zrozumiała, że ma do czynienia z Fullbringerami, choć nie miała pewności, czy ta elegancka też posiada jakąś moc. Ból trochę fałszował jej ocenę sytuacji.

- Ach, o to ci chodzi - powiedziała, nie zmieniając tonu. Podniosła dłoń, na której zawisł wisiorek.

Corrie aż się poderwała do siadu, widząc Yuki w jej ręce. Syknęła, rany przypomniały o sobie ze zdwojoną siłą, więc to był jedyny ruch, na który było ją w tej chwili stać. Oparła się na rękach, uspokajając oddech.

- Oddawaj - warknęła.

- Ależ oczywiście, w końcu to twoja własność. - Wbrew słowom schowała wisiorek w dłoni. Jej ton nieco się zmienił, brzmiała jak nauczycielka zaczynająca lekcję. - Jednak najpierw pozwolisz, że porozmawiamy. Zacznijmy może od podstaw. Ja nazywam się Kazumi Inaba i jestem dyrektorką sekcji operacyjnej w Biurze do spraw Fullbring. Seki Kabayashi - wskazała dłonią kobietę za swoimi plecami - już miałaś okazję poznać, jest dowódczynią pierwszej drużyny. Mamy przyjemność z…? - zawiesiła pytanie, patrząc wyczekująco na dziewczynę.

- Ta, niewątpliwą - mruknęła pod nosem.

Szybko przekalkulowała swoje szanse. Nieważne, jak na to patrzyła, i tak miała przekichane. A przecież zadanie było proste, robiła to już tyle razy, że powinno być jak oddychanie i zabijanie Pustych. Co poszło nie tak? A tak, sukinsyn zastawił pułapkę.

- Corrien Shiroyama - przestawiła się. - Czego chce ode mnie dowódca Fullbringerów? Tego samego co tamten sukinsyn? Bo jakoś nie wierzę, że ratowali mi życie z dobroci serca - dodała ironicznie, przypominając sobie na sekundę przypalanie rany.

- Tak jak już mówiłam, chcemy porozmawiać. I przeceniasz moją pozycję, moja droga Shiroyama-san. Daleko mi do dowódcy Fullbringerów - dodała z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

- Jestem bardzo ciekawa, o czym miałybyśmy rozmawiać - odparła sarkastycznie.

- O wspólnych interesach, ale… - Wstała i podeszła do stoliczka, na którym stały szklanki i dzbanki. - Wybacz mój brak manier, nie zapytałam, czy zechcesz się czegoś napić. Wody, soku?

Corrie na moment zgłupiała. Nie miała pojęcia, w co ta kobieta gra. Domyśliła się, że obie zdają już sobie sprawę, że jest shinigami albo jej poprzedni oprawca im wygadał i mu uwierzyli, więc co to miało znaczyć? W końcu Fullbringerzy oskarżali ich o zwalenie im nieba na głowy, co nie było taką prostą kwestią, jak im się wydawało, bo to przecież nie shinigami zaczęli. Na tę myśl na moment zmarszczyła brwi. Nieufnie spojrzała na stół, a potem na własne, spętane ręce. Nieważne, że gardło miała suche, wolała nie ryzykować. Kto wie, co ona nazwała sokiem.

- Nie, dziękuję - odparła nadzwyczaj uprzejmie. - To nie będzie konieczne, bo nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy miały jakieś wspólne interesy.

Kazumi westchnęła. Nie oczekiwała, że będzie łatwo, ale miała cichą nadzieję, że przynajmniej dziewczyna wykaże odrobinę zainteresowania. Nalała wody do dwóch szklanek. Wisiorek do tej pory trzymany w lewej ręce schowała do wewnętrznej kieszonki w żakiecie.

- Shiroyama-san - powiedziała tonem zatroskanej matki, podchodząc do shinigami i wyciągając do niej dłoń ze szklanką czystej wody. - Nie ma się czego bać. Nie chcę tego mówić, bo nie chciałabym brzmieć, jak zły charakter z kiepskiej kreskówki, ale… Gdybym chciała zrobić ci krzywdę, uwierz mi, nie musiałabym się kłopotać taką kurtuazją. - Przy tych słowach stojąca spokojnie Seki uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Gdybym chciała, żebyś wypiła coś, co miałoby ci zaszkodzić, zrobiłabym to zamiast się pytać. A pytam ze szczerej uprzejmości, jak również troski, brzmisz, jakbyś tego potrzebowała i proszę nie bierz tego jako akt jakieś litości, który musisz odrzucić z pokrętnie rozumianej dumy. A mamy ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż sądzisz, moja droga. - Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie albo może bardziej uspokajająco, jakby miała przed sobą rozhisteryzowane dziecko.

Corrie daleka była od histerii, ale skrzywiła się nieznacznie, słysząc sformułowanie "pokrętnie rozumiania duma", bo co Fullbringerzy mogli wiedzieć o dumie. Zwłaszcza o dumie shinigami, bo to przecież jedyne, co im zostało po tym całym bałaganie. W duchu przyznała Kazumi rację, to ona była na straconej pozycji, więc kobieta nie musiała bawić się w żadne gierki. Coś jednak nadal powstrzymywało ją przed przyjęciem szklanki, może wrodzona nieufność a może doświadczenie z przeszłości. Niektórzy byli przecież uprzejmi, bo tacy byli, inni idealnie grali i o tym trudno było zapomnieć.

- Co niby mamy ze sobą wspólnego? - zapytała spokojnie.

Domyślała się odpowiedzi, ale potrzebowała jakieś furtki, żeby wybrnąć z sytuacji.

Widząc, że dziewczyna nie ma zamiaru przyjąć napoju z jej ręki, po prostu postawiła szklankę na stoliczku przed nią. Sama wróciła z drugą szklanką na fotel, napiła się. Spojrzała odruchowo w stronę okien, jednak teraz zwyczajowy widok miasta był przysłonięty przez żaluzje.

- Shinigami - powiedziała zamyślona. - Bogowie śmierci, strażnicy śmierci. Sama nazwa nie jest w żaden sposób obca. Ci co zaprowadzają dusze zmarłych w zaświaty. Zastanawiałam się przez długi czas, dlaczego rebelianci wybrali sobie właśnie tę nazwę dla swoich nieistniejących wrogów. I dlaczego właśnie ich obarczają winą. Jednak w pewnym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że ma to sens. Zwłaszcza, gdy weźmie się pod uwagę ilość nawiedzeń, objawień, widzeń duchów w dniach po D-Day. Sama je widzę. Zatem skoro zmarli pozostają wśród nas, to winni muszą być ci, co mieli te dusze odprowadzić w zaświaty.

Corrie prychnęła lekceważąco.

- Czarne i białe, co? - mruknęła. - I niby co to wasze Biuro zamierza? Ukarać shinigami za to, że nie mogą wypełniać swoich obowiązków?

Kazumi uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. Miała nadzieję na reakcję ze strony dziewczyny i ją uzyskała.

- Nie mogą? - zapytała z zainteresowaniem. - Dlaczego?

Właśnie teraz złapała się na tym, że dała się sprowokować i powiedziała o słowo za dużo. Przez chwilę błądziła spojrzeniem po pokoju, grając na czas. Teraz, w tej chwili to mogło od niej zależeć, czy zyskają kolejnego polującego na nich wroga czy chwilę spokoju. Przez myśl przeszły jej opinie przyjaciół. Sama nie chciała ufać Fullbringerom, ale coś zrobić musiała.

- Bo nie ma już zaświatów - odpowiedziała krótko. - Chyba sami już na to wpadliście, prawda?

Kazumi nie skomentowała, po prostu się uśmiechnęła. Ona nie posiadała żadnych informacji o tym, co właściwie stało się podczas D-Day, jednak, owszem, domyślała się, że jakiś mechanizm, który trzymał ten świat w ryzach, przestał funkcjonować.

- Pytałaś, co niby mamy ze sobą wspólnego - powiedziała znowu zapatrzona gdzieś w bok. - Biuro powstało, żeby przywrócić porządek. Fullbringerzy są niebezpieczni i trzeba ich kontrolować, staramy się to robić. Po prostu staramy się przywrócić porządek. - Spojrzała na Corrie, wstała i podeszła do niej. Przyklękła przed nią i chwyciła ją za dłonie, spojrzała niemal błagalnie. - Ale sami nie dajemy rady, potrzebny nam zaufany sojusznik. - W jej spojrzeniu, w jej głosie była po prostu szczerość. Chyba jednak była to kobieta, której warto było zaufać… może za dużo powiedziane, ale przynajmniej wysłuchać. - Większość pracowników Biura nie wierzy w wasze istnienie. Nie ma się co dziwić, naprawdę dobrze się ukrywacie. Ale ja w was wierzę i mimo tej nieufności, którą mnie obdarzasz, wierzę, że możemy zacząć współpracować. - Może faktycznie miało to sens? Może warto byłoby spróbować współpracy z tą kobietą? - Po prostu musimy zacząć ze sobą rozmawiać.

Nie wyrwała dłoni mimo odruchu, który świadczył o chęci takiego gestu.

- To wy nie dajecie nam wyboru - odparła. - Jeśli się nie ukryjemy, ci wasi Rebelianci wybiją nas do nogi, więc niby jak mam zaufać komuś takiemu jak ty? Nawet zakładając, że pomożemy wam rozwiązać ich problem, co potem? Nie obróci się to przeciwko nam?

- Nie mówię, byście nagle się ujawnili, wystawiając się na odstrzał Rebeliantów. Nie mówię, że mi zaufacie - mówiła spokojnie.

- Więc? Jestem skłonna uwierzyć, że mówisz szczerze, ale sytuacja sprzyja tobie, nie mnie - odparła.

- Po prosto to przemyśl - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. Zaczęła rozwiązywać dłonie dziewczyny. - Przemyśl to sama albo przekaż to pozostałym, że wśród ludzi, tutaj w Biurze, są osoby, które nie pragną waszej śmierci, które pragną współpracy. Ja ci ufam, ufam, że nie zrobisz krzywdy ani mnie, ani moim podwładnym. - Chwyciła delikatnie podbródek Corrie i spojrzała jej w oczy. Szczere spojrzenie, w których nie było ani grama fałszu. Tak, to była kobieta, której można było zaufać. - W zamian obiecuję to samo ze swojej strony i strony moich podwładnych. Jak już to sobie przemyślicie, wiesz, jak mam na imię i gdzie mnie szukać. - Sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni i wyciągnęła wisiorek. Wyciągnęła go do dziewczyny na otwartej dłoni. - A wtedy zaczniemy rozmawiać.

Corrie chwyciła sopel. Wystarczył jej tylko kontakt z Zanpakutou, żeby odrobinę się uspokoić, a lód pokrył jej rany do czasu, aż będzie miała możliwość je wyleczyć.

- Za wiele obiecać nie mogę - powiedziała szczerze. - Ale twoi ludzie uratowali mi dzisiaj życie. Nie zapomnę spłacić tego długu. To jednak nie będzie miało znaczenia w sprawie jakiejkolwiek współpracy. Przekażę tym, którzy mają coś do powiedzenia, twoje słowa, ale nie licz na wiele.

Wstała i uśmiechnęła się.

- To mi wystarczy - powiedziała. - Takie ziarna rosną powoli, ale najważniejsze to je zasadzić. Pomożemy ci się przedostać do miejsca, skąd powinnaś móc bezpiecznie wrócić do swoich. Seki i jej drużyna cię odprowadzi.

- To nie będzie konieczne - odparła Corrie. - Może jestem w opłakanym stanie, ale poradzę sobie.

Seki tylko prychnęła ubawiona na to stwierdzenie.

- Jesteś w samym środku kompleksu Biura - przypomniała Kazumi. - Uwierz mi, nie poradzisz sobie. I może jednak napijesz się przed wyjściem. Przyda ci się.

Corrie przewróciła oczami z lekceważeniem. Zignorowała chichoczącą z tyłu głowy Yuki.

- Sama powiedziałaś, że świetnie się ukrywamy - zauważyła. - Czyżbyś chciała teraz zaprzeczyć temu stwierdzeniu? - uśmiechnęła się lekceważąco.

Kobieta rozłożyła jedynie ramiona w geście poddania.

- Pamiętaj również, że jakoś udało się ciebie złapać Rebeliantowi, a w tych budynkach znajduje się wielu, równie, a może i bardziej utalentowanych Fullbringerów - powiedziała nie do końca poważnie, może nieco przekomarzając się z dziewczyną.

- My tu gadu gadu, królowo - wtrąciła się Seki nieco zniecierpliwionym tonem. - Ale zaraz ekipa z wywiadu się obudzi, a jak oni ją przejmą…

- Pozwól się wyprowadzić z Biura - powiedział Kazumi. - Zrozum, w tej chwili jesteś dla mnie naprawdę cennym sprzymierzeńcem, nie chcę ryzykować twojej straty.

- _Nie bądź uparta, moja pani. Chyba lepiej wrócić zanim reszta zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. Mamy inne sprawy na głowie. Sama tak mówiłaś _- głos Yuki miał być tym razem głosem rozsądku.

- Dobrze. Niech i tak będzie - ustąpiła. - Ale za waszą bramą radzę sobie sama. Nie zamierzam ryzykować, że pierwsza drużyna pójdzie za mną.

- Dobrze.

- Zatem proszę za mną, księżniczko - powiedziała Seki bez zbytniej sympatii w głosie, kierując się do drzwi.

Corrie prychnęła, słysząc to określenie. Ostatni raz, kiedy ktoś ją tak nazwał, odwiedził Czwarty Oddział. Teraz jednak nie mogła sobie pozwolić na walkę, więc przełknęła przytyk. Wstała, może nieco chwiejnie, rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie Kazumi, po czym ruszyła za Seki, pozwalając się prowadzić.

Ewidentnie nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Seki wyprowadzała kogoś z budynków Biura niepostrzeżenie. Przy schodach dołączył do nich Ryu i jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, którego Corrie wcześniej nie widziała. Nieco starszy od pozostałej dwójki, nieogolony w luźnej koszulce z jakimś dziwnym rysunkiem. Tylko jego oczy były niepokojące, bo błyszczały czerwienią.

- Ciesz się, że na nas trafiłaś, księżniczko - odezwała się Seki, gdy szli korytarzem technicznym. - Chociaż i tak uważam, że królowa potraktowała cię za łagodnie. Ta kobieta ma za dobre serce. - Zerknęła na dziewczynę ponad ramieniem. - Dostałam rozkaz by ci i tobie podobnym pomóc i będę się tego rozkazu trzymać, ale spróbujcie skrzywdzić Kazumi...

- Tak, tak, mam skakać z radości, że mi pomogliście, ale pamiętać, że mam być grzeczna - mruknęła. - Zbytek łaski. Jakbyśmy nie mieli nic innego do roboty tylko użerać się jeszcze z Biurem - ostatnie powiedziała bardziej do siebie.

Zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji i z tego, z kim ma do czynienia. Oceniając całą towarzyszącą jej trójkę Fullbringerów, wiedziała, że z Seki miałaby największe kłopoty w walce, ale ta chyba miała ją za głupią.

- _Oni nam też nie ufają _- usłyszała Yuki.

- Ta… - mruknęła pod nosem. - Jakbym zapomniała.

- Co tam mruczysz? A zresztą nieważne. - Machnęła ręką. Doszli do drzwi. - Inaho, jak sytuacja?

Czerwonooki mężczyzna spojrzał w ścianę.

- Na korytarzu pusto, trzech w pokojach - poinformował.

- Ryu - powiedziała Seki i mężczyzna założył swoje słuchawki. Pstryknął palcami. Nic się nadzwyczajnego nie wydarzyło. - Ruszamy - poleciła Seki.

Otworzyła drzwi, które nie wydały żadnego dźwięku, a kroki ich samym były zupełnie niesłyszalne. Seki coś powiedziała, ale widoczny był jedynie ruch jej warg, zaraz się zaśmiała i machnęła dłonią. W ten sposób dotarli do podziemnego parkingu. W tym momencie odłączył się Inaho, skręcił w drugą stronę niż pozostali. Słyszeli tylko jego głos, jak się z kimś witał. Seki wykonała kilka gestów koło głowy i rzuciła Ryu kluczyki do samochodu. Sama skręciła w stronę jakieś budki. Ryu chwycił Corrie pod rękę i przemknął pomiędzy samochodami. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i ponownie pstryknął palcami, tym razem gdzieś w oddali rozdzwonił się alarm. Minęli jeszcze kilka samochodów i zatrzymali się przy większym, terenowym. Dopiero w tym momencie Ryu ściągnął słuchawki.

- Wywiozę cię poza teren Biura i poza zasięg zewnętrznych kamer - szeptał. - Trzymaj głowę nisko - polecił jeszcze i otworzył tylne drzwi do samochodu.

Nie odpowiedziała, przewracając tylko oczami na słyszany w głowie komentarz Zanpakutou. Posłusznie wykonała polecenie, skupiając się na tym, by wrócić do swoich. To teraz było ważne. Przy okazji obserwowała zachowania Fullbringerów - taka wiedza może jej się przydać w przyszłości.

Wyjazd z samego parkingu, jak również z terenu Biura okazał się już niezwykle prosty. Samochód zatrzymał się po jakiś piętnastu minutach w alejce. Ryu otworzył drzwi i tylko gestem głowy wskazał, że dziewczyna może wysiadać.

Rozejrzała się uważnie, gdy stanęła już na własnych nogach. Czujności nigdy dość. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na obecność innych Fullbringerów, więc odetchnęła z ulgą. Skinęła lekko głową w stronę mężczyzny w geście podziękowania.

- Hej, shinigami! - zawołał zanim zdążyła odejść.

- Corrien, nie shinigami - odwróciła w jego stronę głowę, zastanawiając się, czego jeszcze chce.

- Podczas D-Day zginęła moja dziewczyna - powiedział niemalże obojętnym głosem, patrząc w oczy Corrie. - Była w ciąży, mieliśmy brać ślub. Gdy po tym wszystkim zaczęły się zamieszki, gdy powstawało Biuro, spotkałem kilku ludzi, którzy mówili o was. Mówili, że to wasza wina. Byłem skory im uwierzyć. Chciałem im wierzyć, byleby móc na kimś wyładować swoją złość, że ktoś śmiał zabrać mi tych, którzy byli dla mnie najważniejsi. Uczestniczyłem w pierwszych polowaniach...

Corrie spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

- Nie tylko wy straciliście tych, których kochaliście - odpowiedziała, czując powrót tamtej rozpaczy. - Nie powiem, że nie rozumiem, ale nie wezmę winy na siebie. Jedyne, czego jesteśmy winni to tego, że nie potrafiliśmy zatrzymać tamtych dni, byliśmy zbyt słabi i to jest nasza kara. To jednak nie usprawiedliwia Fullbringerów polujących na nas. My też chcemy powrotu tamtego porządku, ale to prawdopodobnie jest niemożliwe - ostatnie słowo powiedziała dużo ciszej.

Próbowała zepchnąć w kąt myśli, które Ryu niechcący wywołał. Teraz były inne rzeczy ważne, rozpacz musiała zostać odepchnięta i zapomniana. Przynajmniej na ten moment.

- Czyli jest jednak szansa, że się w końcu zrozumiemy - stwierdził z przelotnym, raczej niewesołym uśmieszkiem.

Już nic więcej nie powiedział, skinął głową i wrócił do samochodu.

- Taa, może jest - szepnęła.

Stała tam jeszcze przez chwilę, myśląc o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Nadal nie była przekonana, żeby to był dobry pomysł, ale jeśli była szansa uratowania w ten sposób ludzi, na których jej zależało, za których czuła się odpowiedzialna… Musiała nad tym jeszcze pomyśleć i porozmawiać z kimś, kto jest rozsądniejszy niż ona. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że czasami podchodzi do spraw zbyt emocjonalnie. To była jej wada, ale równocześnie dzięki temu potrafiła redukować straty w oddziale - tak sobie zawsze tłumaczyli z Renjim, czemu Kuchiki jeszcze ją trzyma w Szóstym, gdy zaczynała rozrabiać. Wiedziała, że i tak czeka ją awantura, gdy pozostali dowiedzą się o kilku ostatnich godzinach i jej rozmowie z Kazumi. Że też musi się martwić o takie rzeczy. Już by wolała te przeklęte raporty, które Renji zalewał herbatą na kacu. Na tę myśl prawie się roześmiała. Spoważniała jednak natychmiast i zniknęła w shunpo, chcąc jak najszybciej dołączyć do zbierającej się reszty.

W gabinecie Kazumi siedziała już za swoim biurkiem, na poprzednio zajmowanym przez nią fotelu siedziała Seki ze szklanką czegoś mocniejszego w dłoni.

- Naprawdę cię podziwiam, królowo - mruknęła i upiła alkoholu. - Twoja cierpliwość jest doprawdy niezrównana. Ja bym przywaliła tej cizi już za drugim razem, gdy otworzyła usta.

Kazumi uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, ale nie przejęła się zbytnio słowami podwładnej, nie były w żaden sposób odkrywcze. Ceniła Seki za wiele jej umiejętności, ale błyskotliwość i dalekowzroczność w kontaktach międzyludzkich nie były jednymi z nich. Zastanawiała się za to nad czymś poważniejszym. Rozmowa z shinigami. Sama nie była pewna, czy może być z niej zadowolona. Owszem, otrzymała zapewnienie, że dziewczyna przekaże jej wiadomość swoim towarzyszom, ale czy zrobi to z odpowiednim entuzjazmem? Oczywiście użyła swojej mocy, jak tylko udało jej się dotknąć dziewczyny, jednak ze względu na jej dużą nieufność dozowała ją bardzo ostrożnie. Mogła jedynie liczyć na to, że ziarno, które zasadziła jej w serduszku zakiełkuje za jakiś czas. Będzie musiała uzbroić się w cierpliwość, by zobaczyć efekty tej rozmowy. A tymczasem mogła dokonać małej rewolucji. Spojrzała na fiolkę z krwią leżącą na biurku, wciąż dało się od niej wyczuć tę specyficzną, nieco obcą moc.

Sekcja badawcza się ucieszy.

- Swoją drogą - odezwała się Seki, wyrywając dyrektorkę z zamyślenia. - Nie, żebym miała zamiar podważać twoje decyzje, czy coś…

- Nie jesteś pewna, czy zaufanie jej było słuszne? - dokończyła za podwładną łagodnym tonem. Zazwyczaj o wiele ostrzej traktowała nawet najlżejsze sugestie podważające jej kompetencje, jednak Seki traktowała trochę pobłażliwie, jak ukochanego pieska.

- To też - zgodziła się ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Ale to nie ja tutaj znam się na ludziach, więc moje zdanie niewiele się liczy w tym temacie.

Kazumi tylko uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. To była jedna z cech, za które ceniła Seki, dziewczyna znała swoje własne ograniczenia i nie miała oporów by przyznać, że w niektórych kwestiach inni byli od niej lepsi i to oni powinni decydować.

- Zatem? Widzę, że coś cię gryzie - dopytała się, widząc jak dziewczyna bawi się alkoholem w szklance.

- Tak po prostu przyjęłaś, że to shinigami. Jasne, śmierdziała jakby inaczej, ale… - Kolejne wzruszenie ramion. - W ogóle skąd pomysł, że istnieją. W sensie mówiłaś tej cizi, ale… Powiedziałaś mi, że jeżeli spotkam kogoś, kto będzie śmierdział inaczej niż Fullbring, ale podobnie w pierwszym momencie, to żebym dała ci znać, bo to shinigami. Nie pytałam wtedy, bo uznałam, że nigdy kogoś takiego nie spotkam i że to, cóż… jakaś twoja fanaberia i nic mi do tego.

- Więc dlaczego pytasz teraz? - wtrąciła się, naprowadzając Seki na odpowiedni tok myślenia, która miała niestety tendencje do zbaczania z tematu.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ciekawość. Skąd wiedziałaś, że będzie to śmierdziało inaczej? Skąd w ogóle u ciebie pomysł, że shinigami istnieją. I to u kogo? Dyrektorka sekcji, która wierzy w to samo co Rebelianci. To trochę jak zdrada, no nie? Znaczy ja nic takiego nie sugeruję, wiesz, że ja za tobą to w ogień… - zaśmiała się pod nosem - no dobra niezbyt dobre porównanie w moim przypadku. Dam się zamrozić. Ale pewnie znajdą się tacy, którzy coś takiego zasugerują…

- Chcesz po prostu wiedzieć, skąd wiedziałam, że oprócz nas i potworów tokijskich istnieją jeszcze jakieś istoty o odmiennej mocy i dlaczego przyjęłam, że to akurat shinigami?

- Dokładnie tak.

Kazumi wstała i podeszła do okna, teraz już odsłoniętego. Zapatrzyła się w horyzont.

- Kiedyś spotkałam jednego - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

_Wróciła z pracy zupełnie wykończona, co nie było żadną nowością. Biuro było jeszcze w powijakach, logistyka leżała, komunikacja praktycznie nie istniała, ale za to zaczęły się już pierwsze przepychanki o stołki. Czekało ich jeszcze wiele pracy, a musieli się spieszyć, żeby jak najszybciej stworzyć sprawnie działające struktury i przejrzyste zasady rejestracji, zanim zwykli ludzie ze strachu sami rozpoczną polowania na Fullbringerów. O mały włos przeoczyła dodatkową parę butów stojącą obok tenisówek jej syna. Czyżby Kenji miał gościa? Niezbyt często się zdarzało._

_- Wróciłam - zawołała, stając przy schodach._

_- Witaj z powrotem - dobiegł przytłumiony głos Kenjiego z jego pokoju na górze, usłyszała jeszcze, jak mówi coś ciszej, nie zrozumiała co._

_- Mogę liczyć na to, że przedstawisz mnie swojemu gościowi? - zawołała, nie ruszając się z miejsca. _

_- Och mamo - zajęczał Kenji. - Nie teraz. Zejdziemy na obiad._

_- A ćwiczyłeś dzisiaj?_

_- Mamoooo._

_- Chcę słyszeć, jak ćwiczysz, kiedy będę robiła obiad, jeżeli masz jakieś obiekcje, to będziesz musiał zejść na dół i mi je przedstawić osobiście, a nie jęcząc przez pół domu. Znasz zasadę…_

_- Tak, tak to góra przychodzi do Mahometa - dopowiedział Kenji znużonym głosem._

_Już nic nie mówiła, ale jeszcze usłyszała śmiech syna i kogoś jeszcze, chyba jakiegoś drugiego chłopaka. Poszła do kuchni przygotować posiłek. Właśnie wyjmowała potrzebne rzeczy z lodówki, gdy usłyszała dźwięk skrzypiec. Uśmiechnęła się mimochodem, rozpoznając melodię. Kenji nauczył się jej, gdy dowiedział się o jej Fullbringu. "Dulcis amor" - słodka miłość. Teraz już naprawdę dobrze mu wychodziła. _

_Dźwięki kolejnych utworów towarzyszyły jej przez cały czas przygotowania obiadu, uspokajały, ale też napawały pewną melancholią, ona sama nie miała już czasu grywać, poza tym po śmierci męża nie miała dla kogo i była pewna, że już nikt taki się nie znajdzie. W chwili zamyślenia pogładziła obrączkę, ale zaraz się otrząsnęła._

_- Chłopcy, obiad gotowy - zawołała, gdy trzy talerze z raczej prostym jedzeniem stały już na stole._

_U nich, ze względu na jej pozycję, raczej nie było problemu z zapełnieniem lodówki, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wiele rodzin, zwłaszcza w mniejszych miejscowościach nie miały tak kolorowo. Ze względu na izolację Japonii, która nastąpiła po D-Day, mieli ograniczone zasoby. Dlatego tak ważne było przywrócić kraj do porządku, na tyle na ile się dało._

_Podniosła wzrok, słysząc tupot stóp na schodach. Pierwszy w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Kenji. Kazumi niezmiennie była zaskoczona jak był podobny do ojca ze swoimi jasnymi, krótkimi włosami i zielonymi oczami i przede wszystkim z uśmiechem - przynosiło to ulgę i bolało jednocześnie. Za Kenjim szedł jego gość. Chłopak nie wyglądał na wiele starszego od jej syna, mógł mieć może dziewiętnaście lat, tylko spojrzenie szarych oczu, uważne, może nawet odrobinę bojaźliwe, zdradzało, że przeżył więcej niż zwyczajny dziewiętnastolatek - zbyt wiele takich spojrzeń się w dzisiejszych czasach widywało. Był na swój sposób śliczny, albo bardziej odpowiednie byłoby powiedzieć, że przystojny, z dość ostrymi rysami twarzy, wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi. Długie czarne włosy miał spięte w kucyk. Zastanawiające były blizny po poparzeniach na obu przedramionach, widocznych pod podciągniętymi rękawami bluzy, jak również szeroka stalowa bransoleta na lewym nadgarstku i… tatuaż na prawym. Kto pozwolił takiemu dziecku zrobić sobie tatuaż? Cóż, znając dzisiejsze realia to po prostu nie miał nikogo, kto by mu zabronił._

_Uśmiechnęła się życzliwie, podchodząc do chłopców._

_- Przedstawisz nas sobie? - zwróciła się do Kenjiego, ale zaraz jej spojrzenie wróciło do drugiego chłopaka, który zrobił krok do tyłu i widocznie się spiął._

_- Mamo, pozwól, ze przed… - zaczął Kenji._

_- Jesteś Fullbringerem - przerwał mu chłopak niskim głosem, nie spuszczając Kazumi z oczu. Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zaraz uciec._

_Przyjrzała mu się jeszcze raz, tym razem próbując go wyczuć. Uczyli się dopiero używać tego dodatkowego zmysłu pozwalającego wyczuwać moc. Ciekawe, że chłopak wyczuł ją wcześniej niż ona jego. Teraz to widziała, że również posiadał moc, tylko coś było z nią nie tak._

_- Owszem - potwierdziła z uspokajającym uśmiechem. - Ale widzę, że ty również._

_- Nie. - Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że w jednym słowie można zmieścić tyle negatywnych emocji. Również spojrzenie było dalekie od przyjacielskich. Ewidentnie Fullbringerzy byli częścią jego trudnych doświadczeń, to też niestety zdarzało się częściej niż by sobie tego życzyli. Jednak jeżeli nie był Fullbringerem, to skąd to poczucie mocy._

_- W takim razie jesteś jak Kenji, świadomy duchowo - powiedziała wciąż spokojnym tonem z przyjaznym uśmiechem. Nie chciała wystraszyć chłopaka, skoro Kenji widocznie go polubił. - Ale widzę, że masz potencjał, by Fullbringerem zostać._

_Chłopak tylko prychnął._

_- Prędzej bym zdechł, niż bym miał mieć cokolwiek z wami wspólnego - warknął._

_W tym momencie uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Kazumi zastąpiony nauczycielską surowością. W jednej chwili sytuacja stała się niezwykle napięta. Kenji tylko patrzył to na swoją matkę, to na nowo poznanego chłopaka._

_- Mamo - odezwał się Kenji pierwszy. - Nie zdążyłem przedstawić - kontynuował, jakby wymiana zdań sprzed chwili nie miała miejsca. - Pozwól więc, że przedstawię Kensei Saga. Kensei - zwrócił się do chłopaka, który cały czas patrzył na Kazumi wrogo. - Poznaj moją mamę Kazumi Inabę, o której ci wspominałem, ale faktycznie o tym, że jest Fullbringerem jakoś mi wyleciało, myślałem, że to raczej mało istotny fakt._

_- Źle myślałeś - warknął Kensei, ale zaraz się zreflektował, widząc urażoną minę Kenjiego. - Przepraszam, lepiej już pójdę - powiedział szybko i odwrócił się, by odejść._

_Sama nie wiedziała, co nią kierowało, gdy wyciągnęła dłoń, aktywując "Dulcis amor" i chwytając chłopaka za ramię - czuła pod palcami blizny. Może to była kwestia jego mocy, było w niej coś niezwykłego. Coś ostrego i kojącego jednocześnie. Odwrócił się natychmiast od razu gotowy do podjęcia walki. Jednak zawahał się, widząc przyjazny uśmiech Kazumi._

_- To nie był miły początek znajomości. Nie wiem, jaką krzywdę wyrządzili ci Fullbringerzy, ale wiedz, że nie wszyscy są tacy sami - mówiła kojącym głosem, z każdym słowem wstrzykując chłopakowi kolejne porcje mocy. Widziała, jak jego spojrzenie łagodnieje. - Miło było cię poznać, Kensei. Przyjdź jeszcze do nas, zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany. - Zerknął jeszcze niepewnie na Kenjiego i z powrotem na Kazumi. - Jak w domu - dodała i w tym momencie przez usta chłopaka przemknął blady uśmiech, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś, co ścisnęło Kazumi gardło. Czysta tęsknota._

_Puściła go i odsunęła, czując, że jej własna moc ją wciąga. Kensei również się otrząsnął, spojrzał jeszcze na Kazumi nieco zmieszany, ukłonił się szybko._

_- Do zobaczenia - rzucił za nim Kenji, ale nie było odpowiedzi. Zaraz też, jak tylko trzasnęły drzwi wyjściowe, spojrzał gniewnie na matkę. - Zrobiłaś to, prawda?_

_Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco._

_- Nie chciałam, by wyszedł, mając o nas złe zdanie - wytłumaczyła. Oczywiście przy tak silnym, wręcz bezczelnym wpychaniu obcych uczuć efekt nie potrwa długo, a chłopak szybko się z nich otrząśnie, ale może przy następnym spotkaniu mimo wszystko będzie patrzył na nią inaczej. - Jak go w ogóle poznałeś? - zapytała, idąc już do stołu, gdzie stygł obiad._

_- Próbował ukraść książkę w księgarni, zauważyłem to i powiedziałem, że jak chce, to może przyjść do mnie i ją po prostu przeczytać. Był strasznie zainteresowany historią najnowszą. Ciekawe, czy jeszcze wpadnie._

_- Ciekawe - powtórzyła nieobecnym tonem, wciąż myślami była przy mocy chłopaka, którą odczuła jeszcze mocniej, gdy go dotknęła._

_Po głowie kołatały jej się dziwne, sprzeczne skojarzenia. Zagrożenie i bezpieczeństwo. Spokój i burza._

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie do wspomnień.

- To był naprawdę miły chłopak - powiedziała, wracając do biurka. - Nawet go polubiłam.

- Polubiłaś, bo użyłaś na nim "Amora", lubisz wszystkich, na których go użyłaś - powiedziała Seki, dopijając resztkę alkoholu.

- Tak? Też możliwe.

Podniosła z biurka fiolkę z krwią. Właśnie, jeżeli nie ta dziewczyna, to może tamten chłopak pomoże osiągnąć jej cel. O ile jeszcze żyje. Miała nadzieję, że tak. Kenji by się ucieszył.

- Koniec przerwy, czas się brać do poważnej roboty, co nie, królowo? - odezwała się Seki, przeciągając się.

- Dokładnie - zgodziła się, chowając fiolkę do kieszeni żakietu.

Jeszcze dzisiaj czekała ją wizyta w sekcji badawczej.


	6. Rozdział 4

Ślęczał nad stosem papierów, od godziny starając się dopasować jakoś w logiczną całość wyniki badań ostatnich próbek. Z tego „starał się" było puentą, ponieważ nijak mu to wychodziło, co z kolei z każdą mijającą minutą przyprawiało go o coraz większe pokłady frustraci i złości. Obawiał się, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, niebawem wybuchnie i zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego. Na przykład rzuci o ścianę jakimś paskudnie drogim urządzeniem. Albo pójdzie nawrzucać Jirou, żeby swoim zwyczajem postawił go do pionu. Albo po prostu zacznie opowiadać o Shinigami w obecności kogoś z operacyjnej, wtedy na pewno się doigra. Ha, szefowa byłaby zachwycona, gdyby przynieśli jej go w pudełku, zwłaszcza, że to właśnie jego ekipa ma największy zasób informacji o Fullbringu i tych okropnych, pożerających ludzi istotach...

Ale chwila. Nie powinien myśleć o sprowokowaniu potencjalnej autodestrukcji tylko dlatego, że wyniki jednych pomiarów nie mają sensu. Co z tego, że zdążył je już powtórzyć z dziesięć razy i zawsze otrzymywał to samo: totalny bezsens.

Część próbek była w porządku – normalne zaburzenia na poziomie atomowym, a sądząc po lekko zmienionej trajektorii elektronów, Fullbring oparty na żywiole, prawdopodobnie ogień. Ale reszta…? Jakiś koszmar. Na pierwszy rzut oka, tak jak przypuszczał już na miejscu, skąd te próbki pobrał, zmiany wskazywały na obecność potworów z maskami, ewentualnie tych mniejszych, humanoidalnych. Właściwie nawet bardziej tych drugich - częstotliwość, z jaką fale energii rozprzestrzeniały się w tamtym obszarze była bardzo podobna do ich częstotliwości, a przynajmniej była według danych drugiego zespołu terenowego. Jednak wzór zniekształceń zupełnie nie pasował. Był dużo bardziej regularny, a wszystkie wgniecenia powstały pod innym kątem.

No cóż, właściwie rzecz biorąc, Kuroh wiedział, co to znaczy. Albo raczej wiedział, co to może oznaczać, ale było to tak nieprawdopodobne, tak niemożliwe…

Wierzył w Shinigami. Wierzył, że gdzieś tam są inne istoty posiadające moce podobne ich mocom, a Rebelianci, choć ogarnięci przemocą i pragnieniem siania zniszczenia nie są szaleni. Ale jeśli wyniki jego pracy nie kłamały (a przecież nie mogły, sprawdził je już na wszystkie możliwe sposoby!) to zagadka tajemniczych pomiarów miała dwa rozwiązania: albo odkrył niezbity dowód na istnienie Shinigami, albo natrafił na ślad jakichś zupełnie nowych, innych istot z pogranicza fantazji, z którymi dotąd nikt jeszcze nie miał do czynienia. I sądząc po wynikach analizy, chyba lepiej byłoby dla wszystkich, gdyby prawdziwa była ta druga opcja. Jeśli nie…

Cholera, chyba musiał się napić.

* * *

- Ku? – Drgnął gwałtownie słysząc głos Jirou dobiegający od strony drzwi. Spojrzał na zegarek stojący na biurku, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem minęło już pięć godzin, odkąd po skończeniu badań postanowił rozluźnić się w ciemnym zaciszu pracowni, ze szklaneczką taniego alkoholu w ręce. Spojrzał na butelkę – była w połowie opróżniona, a przecież planował wypić tylko kilka łyków na ukojenie nerwów! To nie był dobry dzień.

- Ku, jeśli nie chcesz narobić sobie kłopotów, powinieneś już raczej wracać do domu. – Wiedział, że mężczyzna w jakiś pokrętny sposób się o niego martwi, ale dziś wyjątkowo nie miał nastoju na takie zabawy.

- Od kiedy to niby jesteś moją niańką, co? – mruknął tylko, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Szatyn tylko westchnął.

- Jesteś już chyba za stary, Shirosawa, żeby zgrywać obrażonego dzieciaka, nie uważasz? Ile ty masz lat, dwanaście? – pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

- Dwadzieścia trzy, o czym doskonale wiesz. I wcale nie zgrywam obrażonego dzieciaka. A teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju, Jirou. – Postanowił wziąć kolejny łyk z prawie już pustej szklanki.

- Nie. – O, a to ci niespodzianka.

- Jak to: nie?

- Normalnie. Nie. Nie, nie zostawię cię w spokoju, bo skoro siedzisz tutaj o czwartej nad ranem, pijąc to świństwo, które nawet nie stało koło prawdziwego alkoholu, to albo masz problem ze sobą, a wtedy dotrzymam ci towarzystwa, żeby miał cię kto rano dotaszczyć do domu, albo coś było nie tak z tymi badaniami – wtedy zaś będę zmuszony natychmiast dostarczyć cię do szefowej, która będzie bardzo zdziwiona, że akurat ty nie przyleciałeś do niej od razu ze swoim wielkim odkryciem.

Kuroh zaśmiał się sucho, starając się zachować nieczytelną twarz. Właściwie sam nie wiedział, dlaczego odwlekał moment złożenia raportu, chociaż miał świadomość, że i tak się z tego nie wywinie, a wyników badań też w żadne sposób nie może zmienić. Po prostu… jakoś ciężko było mu z myślą, że jeśli informacja, nawet nie do końca potwierdzona, o odkryciu śladów Shinigami pójdzie w przestrzeń, może wywołać wojnę nie tylko wewnętrzną, ale też zapoczątkować coś znacznie gorszego na zewnątrz. Nie chciał być za to odpowiedzialny. Nie chciał też zostać pośmiewiskiem, bo przecież dla większości pracowników Biura Shinigami byli tylko bajeczką, wymówką Rebeliantów do wszczynania zamieszek. A gdyby on, szef jednego z większych zespołów badawczych zaczął nagle głosić takie herezje… Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogłoby go wtedy spotkać. Może powinien w takim razie zniszczyć swoje badania…?

- Nie było żadnego odkrycia. A w ogóle spadaj stąd, Yatsuo, zanim się zdenerwuję – westchnął ciężko, kładąc głowę na ramionach.

- Ale…

- Proszę. – W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko nieco zbyt głośnie jak na tę porę trzaśnięcie drzwi, ale nie podniósł wzroku, by przekonać się, czy Jirou naprawdę wyszedł, czy może został, przyglądając mu się po cichu.

* * *

Siedziała w swoim gabinecie z nogami wygodnie opartymi o krawędź biurka i przeglądała ostatnie, dość sensacyjne – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jej dotychczasowy sceptycyzm – raporty Shirosawy, zastanawiając się, jak wykorzystać zawartą w nich wiedzę. Wiedziała, że aby móc rozpocząć dokładne badania nad strukturą mocy owych dziwnych, nowych „istot" (choć była niemal pewna, że to właśnie na trop Shinigami natknęła się ekipa Kuroha), będzie potrzebowała jeszcze przynajmniej jednej próbki materiału badawczego, najlepiej pochodzącej ze sprawdzonego, nie zaś przypadkowego źródła. A o taką zdecydowanie mogło być trudno. Przynajmniej na razie, bo gdzie niby miała złapać żywego, nierozszarpanego przez rebeliantów Shinigami, gotowego do małej sesji eksperymentów? No właśnie.

Westchnęła, chowając papiery do jednej z wielu szuflad swojego obszernego biurka, mając cichą nadzieję na jakiś szczęśliwy przypadek, który niebawem popchnie pracę jej sekcji naprzód.

Kiedy zaś stwierdziwszy, że nic konstruktywnego poza obejściem laboratoriów już nie zrobi i miała powoli zbierać się do wyjścia, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. A to dziwne, bo jej podwładni, choć na ogół bali się konsekwencji wszelkich niesubordynacji, wiedzieli, że z raportami – a nadchodziła właśnie ta godzina, w której powinni zacząć się pojawiać – mają wchodzić od razu, nie bawiąc się w żadne ceregiele. Czyżby w takim razie miała gościa? Cóż za… niespodzianka.

- Mam nadzieję, że w niczym ci nie przeszkadzam, moja droga - przywitała się Kazumi, otworzywszy drzwi. Weszła do środka, nie czekając na dalsze zaproszenie. - Wyglądasz kwitnąco - dodała zaraz, podchodząc do biurka drugiej dyrektorki.

- Ty również - uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem Mei, zastanawiając się, o co też może chodzić tej kobiecie i co musiało się stać, że zawitała w jakże skromne progi sekcji badawczej. - Wchodź, wchodź.

Kazumi rozejrzała się za czymś do siedzenia, ale nie znalazła niczego wystarczająco wygodnego, więc przysiadła na brzegu biurka, ostrożnie by nie strącić niczego, co na nim stało. Spojrzała na Mei z góry z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

- Ostatnimi czasy niewiele o was słychać. Czyżby ostatnie badania nie przyniosły zbyt dobrych rezultatów, by się nimi chwalić? - zapytała z czystą troską w głosie.

Owszem, przyznawała się bez bicia, że była wobec dyrektorki sekcji badawczej co najmniej złośliwa. Sama nie do końca rozumiała, skąd wzięła się jej niechęć do tej kobiety. Może to była kwestia jej dawnej profesji? Jednak teraz musiała odstawić na bok swoje uprzedzenia. W końcu chciała uczynić Mei wspólniczką w zbrodni.

- No cóż, o ile mi wiadomo, dobry naukowiec to taki, który nie chwali się swoją pracą, dopóki nie jest absolutnie pewien jej wyników - odpowiedziała uprzejmie Mei. - Tak więc to, że nieczęsto o nim słychać, nie znaczy wcale, że nie ma rezultatów. - Mei wcale nie zamierzała powiadamiać sekcji operacyjnej o najnowszych badaniach, przekonana, że mogą wykorzystać je w niewłaściwych celach. Nie to, żeby miała ich za bandę krwiożerczych, nie zawsze potrafiących pohamować się szaleńców, co to, to nie, ale… ich metody pozyskiwania informacji jakoś nie bardzo do niej nie przemawiały.

- Rozumiem. A wśród tych niepewnych, jeszcze niesprawdzonych badań, jest coś ciekawego? Coś co może przydać się w pracy na linii frontu? W końcu, może się zdarzyć, że zetkniemy się z czymś nawet interesującym, ale nie będziemy tego świadomi - powiedziała sugestywnym tonem. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni fiolkę z krwią. - Może byśmy mogli przywieźć wam jakiś szczególnie ważny element do nierozwiązanej układanki. - Podniosła fiolkę na wysokość oczu, spojrzała przez nią pod światło. - Niestety ciężko nam czegoś takiego dokonać, nie mając odpowiednich wskazówek.

Zamarła na jedno uderzenie serca, całkowicie zaskoczona widokiem czerwonej cieczy, woląc nie zastanawiać się, skąd i w jaki sposób została zdobyta.

- Jak słusznie ujęłaś, z niesprawdzonych badań zawsze może wyniknąć coś ciekawego, coś… przydatnego. Jednakże - starała się panować nad wyrazem swojej twarzy i nie wyglądać na zbyt mocno zainteresowaną fiolka trzymaną przez Kazumi, ale jej żądza uzyskania nowych informacji rosła powoli z każdą mijającą sekundą, i stawało się to coraz trudniejsze - aby badania dobiegły końca, niezbędne są materiały. - Odetchnęła ciężej. - Inaba-san, czy to jest to, co myślę, że jest? - zapytała ze źle skrywaną, czysto zawodową fascynacją.

Kazumi sama nie powstrzymała przelotnego triumfalnego uśmiechu, widząc zainteresowanie Mei. Pochyliła się w stronę drugiej dyrektorki.

- To? - zapytała i z udawanym zdziwieniem na fiolkę. - Nie wiem, nie znam się na tych sprawach. Co to jest, Sakurano-san? - zapytała z dziecięcym wręcz zainteresowaniem i przybliżyła fiolkę na wyciągnięcie dłoni Mei.

- Myślę, że... - skarciła się mentalnie, że tak łatwo dała się wciągnąć w tę grę. - Myślę, że to jest coś, co bardzo chcesz mi dać i co ja równie mocno pragnę dostać, ale z całą pewnością ma to swoją cenę. - Popatrzyła hardo w oczy dyrektorki sekcji operacyjnej, pomimo całej codziennej niechęci między nimi zdecydowana zagrać o wiele, byleby tylko otrzymać tę krew - bo że była to krew, była całkowicie przekonana. - Więc? Czego chcesz w zamian, Inaba-san? Cyrografu? Czy może jedynie jakichś nowych technologii, których oficjalnie jeszcze nie mamy?

- Moja droga, nie jestem szczególnie zachłanna. Wystarczą mi wszystkie raporty, wstępne analizy, zaczątki badań, również tych niepotwierdzonych, luźno związanych. Nawet niewielkie sugestie, a które dotyczą tych, od których mam ten mały, chociaż niezupełnie świadomie ofiarowany - potrząsnęła fiolką - prezent. To, jak również oczekuję, że poprzesz mnie, gdy będę chciała te informacje przekazać, w swoim czasie, siłom wyższym w firmie. - Położyła fiolkę na biurku przed Mei. - Liczę również, ze podzielisz się wszystkimi - powiedziała ostatnie słowo ze szczególnym naciskiem - wynikami badań dotyczących samego prezentu. W końcu wymiana informacji jest kluczem do sprawnego funkcjonowania takiej instytucji jak nasza. Chociaż przyznam szczerze, że zaciekawiłaś mnie tymi technologiami. Macie jakiś katalog zamówieniowy - dodała z uśmiechem. - Może by się przydały, gdybym chciała wysłać swoją drużynę z jakimiś twoimi ludźmi do miejsca, gdzie znaleźliśmy to maleństwo.

- Rozumiem - powiedziała chłodno, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że przegrała tę rozgrywkę. Z drugiej strony czy mogła określać to w ten sposób, kiedy sama również tak wiele mogła na tej transakcji zyskać? Może i nie, ale co by nie mówić, czuła się właśnie tak, jakby składała swój podpis krwią na pewnym bardzo szatańskim dokumencie. - Rozumiem. Nie będę pytać, dlaczego interesują cię niedokończone, czy nawet ledwie zaczęte badania, których nikt z twojej sekcji prawdopodobnie nie będzie potrafił odczytać, ani co chcesz przez to osiągnąć, ale wiedz, że dzielenie się moją pracą nie jest mi na rękę. - Uśmiechnęła się uroczo, mając nadzieję, że wlała w ten uśmiech dostatecznie dużo jadu. - Niemniej zgadzam się. Jednak pod pewnymi warunkami, oczywiście. Dostarczę ci wszystkie analizy, o które prosisz, dopiero gdy już zbadam tę krew, a wy nie będziecie oponować, gdybym raz na jakiś czas chciała wysłać z wami moich ludzi.

Kazumi zamyśliła się i zaczęła się bawić leżąca na biurku fiolką, jakby chciała ją z powrotem zabrać. Cena podana przez Mei nie była zbyt wysoka, chociaż podejrzewała, że dowódcy drużyn będą dalecy od zadowolonych, gdyby kazała im niańczyć jajogłowych na akcjach, zwłaszcza że do tej pory jedynie pierwsza drużyna była wstępnie wprowadzona w szczegóły. Na analizy też mogła poczekać i tak wpierw musiała zapoznać z jakimiś podstawowymi chociaż informacjami, by otrzymane raporty zrozumieć, tutaj Mei miała zupełną rację. Jednak chciała je przeczytać osobiście, dojść może do własnych wniosków i na ich podstawie dalej podejmować decyzje względem Shinigami. Ponadto musiała dać Mei coś jeszcze, poza samą krwią, jeżeli chciała, żeby współpraca z jej strony była szczera. Tak, to była uczciwa wymiana.

W końcu uśmiechnęła się i zabrała dłoń z fiolki.

- Oczywiście, poczekam na analizy. Co się zaś tyczy wysyłania twoich ludzi… Od razu ostrzegam, że na akcji nie będzie czasu, żeby się nimi zajmować, więc będą jechać na własną odpowiedzialność i będę potrzebować wcześniejszej informacji, że chcesz kogoś wysłać.

Zeszła z biurka, ale jeszcze oparła dłonie na jego brzegu.

- Rozumiem, że jesteśmy umówione?

- Myślę, że można uznać to za umowę, Inaba-san - powiedziała, chwytając fiolkę i zaciskając na niej dłoń. - Oczywiście powiadomię cię, gdy będę chciała wysłać moją drużynę, ale - schowała drogocenną krew do kieszeni marynarki, poprawiając przy okazji małą broszkę wpiętą w klapę i po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy uśmiechając się naprawdę szczerze - nie powinnaś zapominać, że chociaż pracujemy głównie w laboratoriach, również jesteśmy utalentowanymi Fullbringerami. Czasami nie pomyślałabyś nawet, jak bardzo.

Wstała, wymijając Kazumi i kierując się w stronę drzwi.

- A teraz wybacz mi, moja droga, muszę zebrać najnowsze raporty o tajemnych technologiach - zachichotała.

- Och nie wątpię w wasze talenty bojowe - powiedziała, chociaż jej ton świadczył o czymś zgoła innym. - Ale oczywiście, już nie przeszkadzam. Owocnych badań - skinęła głową, mijając Mei i wychodząc z jej gabinetu. - Ach i jeszcze jedno. - Zerknęła na Mei z troskliwym uśmiechem. - Zmień szminkę, nie pasuje ci.

Odeszła, zostawiając w końcu Mei w spokoju.

- Oczywiście, że nie pasuje - mruknęła do siebie, patrząc za oddalającą się Kazumi i zamykając drzwi gabinetu na klucz. - O to w końcu chodzi.

Gdy chwilę później znalazła się przed drzwiami laboratorium Shirosawy, miała nadzieję, że chociaż raz zastanie go, kiedy będzie naprawdę potrzebny – zazwyczaj bowiem częściej szlajał się z Yatsuo i większą częścią swojego zespołu w miejscach wszelkich aktywności wykrywanych przez tego drugiego, a niefigurujących na listach zarejestrowanych użytkowników mocy niż siedział przy maszynach. Cóż, sama wyznaczyła mu to zadanie, wiedząc, że nie usiedziałby bez przerwy w izolacji laboratoryjnych przestrzeni, zwłaszcza mając świadomość, że ktoś inny bada teren, ale zdarzało się – jak teraz na przykład – że żałowała swojego wyboru. Shirosawa był dobry, może nawet najlepszy spośród jej w większości improwizowanych naukowców, ale miał nieprzyjemny zwyczaj nagina wszelkich reguł na swoją korzyść i wedle swojego działania w taki sposób, że nigdy nie mogła się do niego przyczepić, nawet gdyby chciała.

Jak teraz, kiedy po otworzeniu drzwi w laboratorium zastała tylko Yatsuo i wiedziała już, że ten, do którego tu przyszła, znowu zniknął.

- Ach, to tylko ty – skrzywiła się zirytowana, chcąc natychmiast wyjść, ale po obrzuceniu szybkim spojrzeniem sterty piętrzących się na najbliższym stole papierów w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie. Zamiast wyjść wyciągnęła z kieszonki fiolkę z krwią i podała ją Jirou, drugą ręką chwytając kilka teczek z samej góry najbliższego stosu. – Jeśli Kuroh nie zjawi się tu w ciągu piętnastu minut, żeby zrobić najlepszą analizę w swoim życiu, przez następny rok nie wyjdzie z laboratorium, nadzorowany przeze mnie badając to, co inni odkryli na zewnątrz. Przekaż mu to z łaski swojej.

Odwróciła się, żeby zerknąć jeszcze na wielki monitor w całości wypełniony najróżniejszymi wykresami i tabelami, i westchnęła ciężko, ściągając na chwilę maskę wszechwładnej szefowej.

- I, Jirou… – uśmiechnęła się trochę krzywo, zataczając wolną ręką krąg nad szafami z wynikami badań. – Upewnij się proszę, że zabezpieczenia i szyfry wszystkiego, co nie dotyczy ostatnich badań Shirosawy zostaną zmienione. Nie tylko u was. Wszędzie.

Potem wyszła, zostawiając mężczyznę samego, z lekkim niedowierzaniem wpatrującego się w trzymaną przez siebie, pełną szkarłatu fiolkę i uśmiechającego się w nieco histeryczny sposób.

- Ona naprawdę kazała mi zmienić TO WSZYSTKO? – jęknął przygnieciony ogromem pracy, jaka na niego czekała i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, by wezwać Shirosawę – im szybciej obaj się za to zabiorą, tym szybciej skończą.

Pomijając jednak jawnie niesprawiedliwy rozkład obowiązków, wcale nie był zaskoczony tym, że to nie jemu kazano zająć się najnowszymi próbkami; znalazł się akurat w sekcji badawczej może trochę przypadkowo – wszystkie inne w jakiś sposób znacznie bardziej kłóciły się z jego przekonaniami – a swój brak talentu do zauważania szczegółów nadrabiał głównie tworzeniem zawiłych kluczy segregacji dokumentów i szyfrowania wyników badań. No i doskonale wiedział, że pomimo tego zajęcia służył badaczom terenowym za swoisty radar, nakierowujący ich na potencjalnie miejsca znalezienia nowych danych. Nie narzekał, wolał to niż uganianie się za rebeliantami, żeby wydać ich na tortury i śmierć, ale też nie była to robota jego marzeń.

Westchnął, słysząc w słuchawce głos swojego przełożonego.

- Ku, gdziekolwiek jesteś, wracaj natychmiast. Nie, nie chodzi o kolejną bzdurną naradę, szefowa pod groźbą śmierci przez zamęczenie ma dla ciebie coś ekstra.


End file.
